Aro's Baby Girl
by iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia
Summary: Bella is Aro's hybrid daughter. And no one dare to hurt her. What happen when she go to Forks, and meet the Cullens? And what if Edward leave her like in New Moon? AU. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey everyone, this is my first story, so... be nice.

I wish I do but I don't own Twilight

**Aro's Baby Girl**

**1959 - Volterra, Italy**

**Aro's POV**

A scream broke through the castle. A scream that can brought me to my knees, a scream of pure agony from my wife, the love of my existence. Even thought she is a human I love her with all my heart. I am scared. Yes, me Aro Volturi scared, but not for me. I'm scared for my wife's life and scared for our baby's life.

My wife was giving birth to our first, last, and only child. This child shall be half-vampire half-human. I knew that if I don't change her, Sulpicia won't survive. So, like what I had planned as soon as the baby out of her womb I will bite her, and change her to one of my kind. A vampire.

Another scream pulled me out of my though.

Finally, after rounds of scream and what seems like an eternity, I heard a cry echoed the air. The cry of a baby. My child, my baby.

Then without hesitating I bit Sulpicia on her neck, then her wrists and near her heart. After I finish biting her I called the maid to clean her and the room, then Carlisle my dear friend who was being a doctor gave me a pink bundle.

"Congratulation Aro, it's a girl." He said

Then I looked at her. She was so tiny but yet so beautiful.

Her hair is curly brown, and she has cubby cheeks and button nose just like her mother. But, she has my heart-shaped face. I wonder what color her eyes are? Just then as if she can read my thought, the baby open her eyes and looked at me slowly then she smiled an adorable little smile.

Her eyes are chocolate brown, just like me when I was human. Such a perfect combination of me and my wife.

The baby in my arms then snuggled close to me and closed her eyes again. Wait, speaking of thought I can't hear her mind. It's like she wasn't there. Hm, maybe after al she is a shield.

"Aro." Carlisle called me.

"Yes, my friend?" I said while stroking the baby's cheek.

He took some step toward me and looked at the baby on my arms.

"Ah, such a beautiful baby. May I ask what are you going to name her?"

"Yes she is..." I said then I thought for her name. Hmm. How about, Isabella so she can be called Bella which mean Beautiful at Italian. And Marie for her middle name after her grandmother from Sulpicia's side. Yes, that would be perfect for her. "She shall be named Isabella Marie Volturi." I announced proudly.

"Well yes. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." He said.

"Yes it is."

"Aro, my friend I must warned you about this. Little Isabella here as you know is a half-vampire half-human baby, so she can drink blood and eat some baby food or formula. She will grow quickly and have super speed and strength. But, her growth shall be slowing by time and will end when she reach the age of 18." He explained to me.

"Well, very well. Thank you for your information." I thanked him.

"I should go now Aro and I will keep my promise to make Isabella's existence a secret until the time that you decided." He said while looking at me with honest in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you then, my dear friend." I said then he left.

While I wait for my wife to wake up, I took Little Isabella in my arms and her to the throne room where everybody was waiting for her birth.

The guard open the door and greet me like usual. I walked to my throne and sat with little Isabella still on my arms.

Everyone stared at the baby in my arms. Then I said "Everyone meet my daughter, Isabella Marie Volturi, The princess of Volterra."

Then I heard some gasp and squeal.

**1960 - Volterra, Italy**

Today is Isabella's first birthday. Even though she is one year old she already looks like a four year old. The Volturi family is all busy preparing her party. Looking back to a year before, Bella, as she like to be called has everyone wrapped around her little fingers. Everybody adores her, especially the wives and the female guard. Ah, I remember when she first met her mother.

Before I can think about it a high-pitched squeal and giggle filled the air. It must be little Isabella with her mother, aunt and the female guard. Then I heard some footstep and her heartbeat walking to my office.

"Daddy." Bella ran and jumped at me.

I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Hi, baby girl." I greeted her

"No, daddy. I no baby anymore. I one." She said while kissing my cheek

I laughed and hugged my wife who is now standing by my side.

"Hello, dear." I said and kissed her temples.

She laughed. "Well, hello to you too, daddy." She teased me.

"Hm, what made you ran to my office mommy?" I teased her back

"Well as you can see here Bella our princess doesn't want to get ready for her party." She said while eyeing Bella.

"No, daddy. I don't wanna get rweady. I wanna play with Alec, but mommy said I have to get rwedy." Bella defended herself and snuggled to my neck

"Well, how about this you can play your doll with Alec while your mommy get you ready, ok?" I offered to both of them.

"Ok." They said in unison.

Then Bella jump from my arm while screaming for Alec and to bring her doll.

"Hm, looked at her she found her mate at such a young age." I said.

"Yes, but what do you think of this? I think that Bella should see the world first before she took her relationship to the next level." Sulpicia said while thinking.

"Yes, well. I was thinking the same thing. It will good for her to explore the world first." I agreed with her.

"Well it's for the future. For now let's just enjoy it. I got to go now. Bella is getting impatient." She said then kissed my cheek and went to find Bella.

Ah, how perfect my life is.

A/N: So that's it. What do you think? Is it good or bad? Should I continue or not? Tell me. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't update for like ever. Ha-ha. So this is the second chapter. Hope you all like it. Thanks to my cousins Alif and Nesya.

Thanks for Corrina, 1dreamkeeper, Con, Fallon 3, Passionpunch, Cannah and Ammie TheEvilTwins, Athenadragonseeker21, Misscullenwannabe95, Nixipixi96, Ally's angle's, Strawberrymanggoapple, Maiqu, Ciaoheiji, Seth's Imprint.777, Pinacolada, Wolfgirl26, Limisy97, Thecokielives27, xxCharlie93xx, TotallyTeamJazzy, Tiny tudders, Isabellong2468, Chinesse Miko, RosalieCullen's-Twin97, dhadame, imogen321, Jessica, Highskoolsux, mmichelle97219, Rariiez and all of you. This is for you.

**1963 - Volterra, Italy**

Aro's POV

I looked through the window.

Sigh …

My baby girl now is bigger, older. She's not tiny anymore. But still she is my baby girl.

She grows so fast.

It was like she just born yesterday, the memory is so fresh in my mind.

She is 4 years old now. Though she looked like a 6 years old girl.

My little girl is growing.

Even though her growth is slowing like it supposed to be, but still, it's too fast. Sometimes I just want her to stay small so she would always be with me. But as long as she always happy it's ok with me.

Her growth worried me sometimes. Like she would disappear if someone doesn't look over her.

And her powers. Yes, power as in plural. She is a shield both mental and physical and she can control and read your mind. It fascinated me. She has amazing powers at her young age.

I am so worried. What if another vampire find out about her?

Not that I ashamed, but what if they took the wrong impression?

Wait a minute?

"What the hell are you talking about Aro? You are Aro Volturi the leader of all the Vampire. Come on man! What can be wrong?" My inner voice said.

"Yes there are some things that can be wrong..." My good side tries to argue.

"There are Bella's safety, her future, fate, her health, her feelings, her well-being ..." the goodies kept rambling of.

"Whoa Aro? Look at your self! You talk like an old man sixties or something" The evil one protested.

Wait! I am old and I am more than sixty.

Ugh, damn I got to stop talking to myself.

Back to the topic.

Bella, hm...

She is not just an ordinary girl. Even for half-vampire half-human child she is not the same as others. She is an extraordinary little girl. A special one.

From the way she looked (she is amazingly beautiful), her powers and her mind.

She is so mature, smart, responsible, kind and loving.

Sometimes I wonder and believe that she is more mature than some of my guards (I mean Felix).

I remembered the first time she spoke.

It was when she was only over a week old and she looked like a three months baby.

Her fist word had been "Momma".

And the second was "Dada".

But what amazed me was her third word.

It had been...

*Flash back*

I was at the living room (Yes we have one for us to relax together) with Sulpicia, little Bella, Athendora, Didyme, Caius, Marcus and Jane.

Suddenly Bella who was crawling on the floor made some whining sound.

Everybody stopped their activity and turn to look at her.

"What is it baby?" Sulpicia asked her and pulled Bella to her lap.

Even though she was a newborn she had no interest on sucking Bella's sweet blood.

Bella started to open her mouth and made some noises.

Then she pointed her little finger to Sulpicia's chest and said "Momma" and then she giggled.

Every single person gasped I even heard some gasp from outside the room.

"Yes honey. It's Momma, and that is Dada." Sulpicia said ant pointed at me.

Bella turn to looked at me, and then she furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at me. She opened her mouth again but she closed it again she seemed to struggled for a minute then she said "Dada" and giggled again.

At that moment I felt so extremely happy and whole.

I was so proud of her.

Bella turn to looked at the room, she looked like if she was searching for someone, but whom?

Suddenly she throwed her little fists to air and very clearly said...

"Alec" so loud.

Everybody including me gasped again.

Of course she would call for him. After all he is her soul mate. They had grown close to each other now.

Then she called his name again and again. Finally getting impatient she started screaming and calling his name louder. I had to cringed a bit.

Sulpicia and others female tried to calm her down, but she had nothing of it.

Alec was on a mission. But, he shall be returning soon. So, we had to wait for him to come home.

Finally not five minute after we could hear Alec, Felix, Demetri and Afton entering the castle.

As soon as he entered the hearing range of Bella's cry we heard whooshing. He ran full speed here apparently.

Then he appeared at the door and looked around to find Bella. And he landed his gaze on her.

"Bella, are you looking for me?" he asked her while stepped toward the still crying Bella in Sulpicia's lap.

Bella looked at him wit her red and watered eyes and started to throw her fist toward him. Again. And she started to clasp and unclasping her little fists. Signaling him to pick her up.

Alec looked at Sulpicia and said "May I?" gesturing to Bella.

"Of course." Sulpicia answered while gave Bella to Alec.

Alec took Bella from Sulpicia's arm, holds her to his chest and stroked her back.

Bella buried her face in his chest and slowly stopped crying.

Every woman in the room "Awed" at them.

Well, they are cute.

Suddenly Marcus touched my hand.

Ah, I see. Their bond to each other getting stronger.

*End of Flashback*

The thought about having Alec as Bella's soul mate made me extremely happy. So I made Alec as her personal guard.

Because I know she would be safe and cared by him. Hah! I know he would swoon her and cherish her. Well, if he doesn't I made sure he would never see a light again.

Speaking of Alec I heard him walking to my office. And the my-soon-to-be-son-in-law (in the far future) knocked the door.

"Come in." I said still looking through the window and not looking at him.

"Master, Princess Bella is asking for you." He said.

I turned to face him "Ok, I... Huh? Alec? What are you wearing?" I asked, stunned.

He looked down. I can tell he felt embarrassed.

"Oh, um. Nothing. Princes Bella wanted to play the savior, so she asked me to become her savior prince with her puppy-dog, cute, little, brown eyes." He said while pointing to his prince-looked-alike costume.

"Then how come you still wearing it?"

"She toughs it is cute on me and it make her happy, so why not?" He answered, confident on himself.

"Ah, I see." Hm, like I said. He would do anything for her.

Suddenly a voice echoed the air.

"AAAALLLLEEECCCC! Where are you?" Bella screamed.

"He's in here honey." I answered her.

She came to my office and tugged Alec's hand.

"Why are you taking soo lwong? Come on lets play again."

"But, you told me to get your daddy, right?" He pointed out.

"Yes, now lets go, you too daddy, lets play!" She squealed.

"What are we going to play hon?" I asked her, scared.

"We gonna play Romeo and Juliet! The one that Uncle Marcus read to me yesterday! I'm gonna be Juliet and Alec gonna be Romeo and you daddy are gonna be my daddy, the king." She said looking excited.

Oh joy!

A/N: So watcha think? Oh yeah in my story Alec and Jane are 19. And Bella would stop aging when she is 18 and looked 18. But, she still sleeps, cry, have heartbeat and blood. She can eat human's food and drink blood. Thanks. Sorry for the grammar-error. **Review please****!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the third chapter. Hope you all like it. Review please. This is not actually a chapter. This is just a bonus for all of you. And sorry for the error grammar. Again. Ha-ha.

In last chapter I forgot to write this. But, everyone knows that I don't own Twilight.

**Alec's POV**

**1959 – Volterra, Italy**

A scream broke through the castle. A scream filled of agony. The scream of our Queen (Not really). The scream of Aro's wife, Sulpicia.

She was giving birth. When we found out she was pregnant with Aro's baby, we were all shocked.

How could this happen?

But, she was human. She can bear children. How lucky of Aro to have a child. I wish I could too someday. With my mate of course. Speaking of a mate, I don't have one.

Anyway, Carlisle (A vampire doctor) had explained to everyone that this child will be a half-human half-vampire baby. He also said that this is not the first case of it.

Aro was going to change her once the baby is born. Well, what should be expected? He loves her.

At first we didn't approve of his relationship with a human. But, we soon understand and now everybody loves her.

The wives and female guards are happy about the baby.

Me? Not so much.

After we waited for what seem so long in reality it was like 5 hours in the throne room, finally I heard a baby cry. It's sounded like a girl. Maybe.

It sound so little and fragile. Like a bell. It was musical.

Then Athendora said "I think it's a girl."

And couples of agreement went by.

"No, I still think it's a boy." Said Caius.

Then they all started too argued.

We heard Aro walking to the throne room.

The guard opened the door and greet him, like usual.

He sat on his throne. Everybody (including me) looked at the tiny baby in his arms.

Then he said "Everyone, met my daughter. Isabella Marie Volturi, The princess of Volterra."

Then I heard some gasped and squealed.

The baby in his arm opened her eyes. It's chocolate brown. It was the most innocent looking eyes I ever seen in my whole life. And it is very long.

I looked at her. She was so tiny, yet so beautiful. Her cheeks are cubby with a shade of pink, her lips are pouty. She is beautiful, wait she is not. She is way more than beautiful. The way her upper lips are bigger than the lower one, her button nose, her cute little fingers and toes which were poking out of her blanket now. It is clear that beautiful isn't worthy for her.

She opened her little mouth and yawned. The females "awed" at her. Then, she looked around the room and noticed that everybody was looking at her. She smiled a sleepy smile. Finally, she looked at me. We started at each other for a long time. Everyone just looking at us. Suddenly she turned her face to hide it in Aro's chest. But, I caught a stronger shade of red at her cheeks. We could hear her heart-beat increasing a little. She is blushing. I made her blush.

I don't know why, but I felt proud. And somehow I felt a deep connection to her. Something is pulling me to her.

Suddenly, Marcus gasped and touched Aro's shoulder.

Then, Aro gasped too.

He said "Ah, I see." With a smirk while looking at me.

I felt scared.

"Come here Alec, I know you want to hold her." He said to me.

Really? I can hold her, I thought.

I stepped toward him. Carefully.

He placed Isabella in my arms while touching it so he cold read my mind.

"Hm, good. Very well then." He said and nodded.

When he placed Isabella in my arms, I felt whole. Like she closed a whole in my chest that I don't know was existed.

I love her. I think.

Hm, she felt so warm to me.

Isabella then looked at me and touch my cheek wit her little fist. I gasped. I heard a voice said call me Bella and a vision of her and me at some park, I think. Laughing and running.

"What was that?" I said. Fascinated.

Aro came forward and touch my shoulder.

"I believe it is her power..." And blah, blah, blah. I didn't want to hear the rest.

I just focused on the Baby in my arms.

So she wanted to be called Bella. OK, whatever she wants I'll do it

But, something Aro said caught my attention

"Apparently, Alec is Bella's soul-mate." Oh. So that's why I felt such a strong connection to her.

After a while Bella started to fall asleep in my arms. Aro ordered me to give her to him. I felt a little sad. But, after all he is her father.

The wives and female guards took her to her not-so-called room more like a nursery suite.

"Alec, how do you feel about my daughter?" Aro asked me.

"I don't know. But I feel a strong connection to her." I

"Sure you do. Now just remember one thing, if you ever hurt her I'll make sure you will never she the light again." He threatened me.

I felt scared, but I know I would never hurt her.

"Of course, I would never hurt her. I promise to you with all my being. And if I do fell free to kill me."

"Good, now you can go." He said while smiling.

I exited the room happily to Bella's nursery.

_3 months later_

"ALEEEC ... Where are you?" A little high-pitched voice scream.

"I'm here, I'm here, Bella." I answered her while picking her up to my arms.

"Would you hewp me to faind my toies?" She said with her lower lips jotting out.

"Of course I would sweetie." I said and kissed her cheeks and nose.

She smiled then turned back to searched her toys. The wives and some of the female guards were out shopping.

I was around the hall when I heard her terrified screamed and called my name.

I ran to her room.

What I saw made me furious.

A vampire who is not a member of the guard pinned Bella to a wall and seemed ready to suck her dry.

Bella screamed and kicked him.

I grabbed his neck and throw him to the opposite wall. Then, I called another guards and the Masters. Not long while I protected Bella and fought the vampire, they come to Bella's room.

Felix, Demetri and Afton fought the mysterious vampire and I scoop the crying Bella to my arms.

"What happened?" Aro asked me.

I offered my hand and he took it. He looked at the mysterious vampire and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Riley." He answered while eyeing Bella.

Bella starter whimpering and buried her face in my chest.

I excused Bella and my self to my room.

I asked Bella what happened back told me that when she was searching for her toys in her room a monster (the mysterious vamp) suddenly came from her window and attacked her.

She said she was so scared.

And I'm so pissed off.

How could he hurt her? How dare him to attacked my Bella?

"Sh sh, Sweetheart it's ok. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you." I said to her.

She still crying but it's slowing.

Soon she fell asleep. So, I tucked her in my bed. But, when I stood up Bella sleepily said "No, don't leave me."

So I lay beside her. Suddenly she started to whimper again and scream so I wake her up.

"Bella, Bella, wake up sweetie." I shacked her shoulder opened her ayes and lunged at me. She sobbed and said "T-the monstwel came bwack. A-and you weren't there to Swave me ..."

"NO, honey. He's gone. He's not going to come back. I'm here and you are safe I promise." I reassured her.

From that moment I swore to god that I would never let anything happened to her and that I will always protect her.

**1960 – Volterra, Italy**

Today is Bella's first birthday. I was playing in her room when Sulpicia and the other females came.

A, let the game begins.

"Bella, look what mommy bought you?" Sulpicia said in a sing-a-song tone.

"What mommy?" Bella said and turned to look at her.

"TA-DA." Sulpicia pulled a dress from behind her back.

Bella squealed and ran to Sulpicia.

"Now, put the toys down and come with mommy to mommy's room ok?"

"No, I wanna pway with Alec." Bella said and started running around with Sulpicia close behind her.

I just chuckled like usual.

Ten minutes later...

"ALEEC? ALEEEC?" I heard Bella called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered her.

Oh, apparently she asked me to bring her doll to Sulpicia and Aro's room. Her Barbie doll.

Oh no.

Last time we play Barbie she dressed me up as her big Ken. The male Barbie.

Ugh, this is going to be a very long day.

A/N: So, what do you think? I had a hard time trying to made it. So, please review. If you review Taylor Lautner will come to your house to ask you to be his gf. Haha. Lol. I would say Cameron Bright or Logan Lerman, but they are mine. Ha-ha. Lol. They are cute and mine. Hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that you probably want to call me a bitch for not updating for more than a month! I'm sorry. I had been so busy. Oh yeah, I really appreciate your review. Thanks for not giving up on me. Thanks for my two best friend Sarah and Lia, my reviewer and everyone who made this to your alert and favorite. So, let's begin…

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Me and Alec were playing Barbie (again) in my room when suddenly Heidi came.

"Hey, Bells. Do you want to go shopping with me, Jane and Chelsea tomorrow?" She asked

"Ok." I said.

OH, have I mentioned that I LOVE shopping? I guess not. Well, I LOVE shopping. Daddy said I got it from my mom. Speaking about mommy she and daddy they were in a vacation. No, it's not vacation. Felix had mentioned it before: A honeymoon.

I've been wondering what a honeymoon is?

I even asked mommy. She said it was like a vacation for grown-up and married people like mommy and daddy. Well, it doesn't matter, is it? Oh, well.

"Heidi, can Alec cowme too?" I asked. I can't leave him behind. He is my best friend.

"Of course he can. If he wants to." She said while smirking and looking at Alec.

"Pwease, Alec. Will you cowme with us, Pwease?" I said and put my best pout to him.

"Of course princess." He said and smiled.

Alec looked at the clock on the wall then said it's time for sleep me to sleep. He asked Heidi to bathe me and change my clothes to my pajamas.

Heidi bathed me and tucked me in my favorite baby blue pajama. She took me back to Alec and he putted me to bed. Then he started too poked through my collection of books to find a story for my bedtime story.

"Hmmm, how about Cinderella?" He asked and pulled out the book from the self.

"No. I want somethwing funny. I want the gwinger breawd man." I said.

He searched the book and began to read it to me once he found it.

I was asleep when he read the piggy part.

-The next day-

I woke up to found Jane smiling to me.

"Mowrning Janey." I said.

I was the only one who can call her with that name. If anyone tried to, they would be in the floor suffering from her torture.

"Morning Bells."

She took me to the bathroom and bathed me. She took out some clothes from my HUGE closet and handed it to me.

Once in was fully clothed she took me to the kitchen and fed me.

One hour later we were on the mall shopping.

-5 hours later-

We ended our shopping trip and headed home. On our way I felt a little hungry so we pulled off at a fast food restaurant. I bought kiddy set and play at the playground. There were some other kids that looked like in my age. There were 3 girls ad 1 boy. While Chelsea was feeding me they kept staring at me, so I turned around and smiled at them. But, not all of them smiled back at me. Just one girl. Ok I thought. The girl who was smiling at me later walk towards me.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi, my name's Bella. What's yours?" I asked her.

"My names Angela." She said and sat next to me. We played blocks together while Chelsea fed me.

I asked Chelsea if she could have some ice cream. She said yes. I didn't forget to tell her to buy some for Angela too.

I played again with Angela. When we were at the top of the slides, I saw the other children that didn't smile to me before approaching us.

The blonde girl looked at me and smiled. Then she looked at Angela and sneered loudly. I was getting angry with her.

"Hey, I'm Lauren. This is Jessica and Mike." She said pointing to the other blonde girl and the blonde guy. I smiled back and said "I'm Bellwa and this is Angela." pointing to Angela.

She sneered once again. I wonder if she had some can't stop sneering disorder. What so ever.

"Oh I didn't ask for her name. I just wanted to know yours. But, you forget it you are not pretty and cool too. You can't even talk right." She said and started laughing at me.

Her friends laughed at me too. I don't care. Daddy said that I have to ignore people like them. So I did. But Angela seemed can't do the same.

"You can't talk to her like that. You are not better than her either. You are way too much uglier than my brother's frog! "She screamed at her.

Lauren's face turned red and she looked angry.

She hit Angela on her face. Ang clutched her cheek tears streaming down her face. I wanted to use my power on her but Daddy said I can't use it to someone just because I'm angry at them. So instead I said.

"How dare you to hit her. You ugly girl!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me and pushed me down so I was falling from the top of the slide. I heard a scream. And I realized it's mine and Ang's.

I fell to the ground with my hand first. I heard a crack sound and felt an agonizing pain on my right finger. I think it's broken.

"Bella." I heard Alec screamed.

The next second he was there beside me.

Jane's POV

I was watching the cashier served their costumer when I heard Bella's scream. I turned too looked her falling from the top of the slides. The next second I heard Alec screamed Bella's name and kneeling beside her on the ground. I rushed to them with human speed.

She was clutching her fingers. So, she probably broke her fingers. Oh no. I thought what Aro and Sulpicia do when they know about this. That would be bad. Thanked god they are no here now. They are now on their 'second' honey moon. I asked the little girl who was playing with Bella earlier what happened. She explained that Lauren the other girl had pushed down Bella. I heard some growls. I looked at that Lauren girl and before I use my power on her Chelsea touched my shoulder and shake her head.

I asked the Lauren girl who her parents are. She didn't answer me so I said it out loud. An angry woman walked toward me and shouted at me for scaring her child. I shouted back at her saying that she was a failed mother because she didn't teach her child how to treat others and being mean and pushing my sister. She looked at her child if it's true and the little girl shook her head. No.

She shouted at me again for telling such lies. I shout right back at her. And finally an old woman said to her that what I said is true. The mother seemed so humiliated and grabbed he little girl hand and stormed out of the restaurant. A manager apologized to us saying that he would make the little girl parents paid for Bella's hospital bill. I thanked the man and said no.

We took Bella home and called her private doctor (Yes, she has one).

He fixed her finger as best as he can. Turn out she broke almost all of her little right fingers. But, it's not serious so we didn't have to take her to the hospital.

-14 years later-

"Princess, master needs you in the throne room now." Alec my PERFECT best friend and my personal guard said.

"Oh. Do you know what they need?" I asked him.

"No Bells. No idea." He said

"Oh. Ok, thanks." I said and got up to fulfill my father request.

As you can hear before I have a crush on my best friend. How ironic it is. Well why not. He's perfect. I like everything about him.

I arrived at the throne room; the guard opened the door for me. I walked to the center of the room and greet my father and mother.

"Mom, dad. Alec said you need me?"

"Yes honey." My daddy said while getting up.

"So, what do you need?" I asked them.

"Bella you do know that we love you and we want the best for you right?" my mom said.

"Of course." I said getting confused.

"We, your mother and I had granted you wish to go traveling around the world. We gave you 33 years. In that time you will be fifty. As you can see we will celebrate it and make a big ball like usual."

"Really?" I said. I have wanted it for so long.

"Yes. One of our guards will escort you and pretend to be your father and you have to go to public school." He said

"School? Really?" OMG this is absolutely perfect.

"Of course. You will go with Charles the day after tomorrow so have time to say goodbye and packed your things."

I thought this for a while.

"Perfect. Thank you daddy, mommy. I'll miss you both very much." I said and hugged them.

I excused my self and went to my room to started packing my things.

After a while I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it only to reveal …

A/N: Ooo. Cliffy. Ha-ha. Sorry for doing this. Anyway as you know sorry for my grammar mistake and I DESPERATELY need a beta. Anyone who interested please PM me. Thanks. Oh, and I will post a new story. It's a cross-over between Twilight and Percy Jackson and The Olympian. The title is The Curse of Aphrodite. It will be out between Friday to Monday. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the 5th chapter (finally). I know I haven't update for so long an all. But it's June the exam month. And guess what? I have a beta now! Well lets get reading right?

I don't own Twilight

**Aro's Baby Girl**

Chapter 5

It's been 31 years since I left Volterra, my home. It was very hard to do. I love Volterra.

I've been going around Europe and America. Now I'm on a plane to Forks, Washington. I didn't know anything about it. But, Charlie said there was a coven there. The Olympic coven he said one of them is daddy's old friend. His name is Carlisle. He was the one who help my mother gave birth to me. But, he promised not to tell anyone.

I hope he kept his promise. I didn't want anyone to know me. I always wanted new start.

We arrived at Forks and went to the house that daddy and Charlie bought for us. It wasn't very big, but not too small either. It has two stories and a garage. Charlie said he was going to pretend to be the new chief of police. And that I had to enroll in Forks high.

I don't mind going to school. Its fun and well it's hilarious to watch teenager drama. Ha ha. Very funny. I sounded like an old lady now. Well, I am 48 years old, but physically I looked 18.

And some of you might think that I would be appealed to human blood but no. Really, well yes I drank them sometimes but I am not appealed to them. It's maybe like you smell watermelon. Like no smell, but it's there right?

Enough of the babbling. Now I had to unpack my things and get situated.

I will be the star at school on Monday. That would give me more time to get used to here.

Leaving Volterra is the hardest thing I ever done. Yet. I missed my family, my caring, loving, wonderful, and protective parents, my amazing sisters, Heidi, Janey, and Chelsea, my favorite brothers, Demetri, Felix and Afton, and most important person in my life, my best friend Alec.

My last days in Volterra were amazing. And I am sure I would never forget it.

_Flash Back_

I opened the door only to reveal…

"Jane, Felix…, what are you two doing here?" I asked them

"Is it true Bella? You're leaving?" Jane asked.

"Yes Jane." I said smiling.

"But, why? We would miss you terribly Bells." She said, looking sad.

I knew at this point she would be crying if she can. Yes. She is one of the witch twins but she is soft inside. She was like I never had.

"Jane, you know I will miss you too. But, this is my dream. I finally can travel around the world. You know that right?" I said while hugging her.

"I know. But it's hard Bells. You're my sister." She sobbed to my shoulder.

"I know Jane, I Know. But you'll get used to it. It won't be long just over 33 years. And we still can call and email each other," I said.

She nodded on my shoulder.

Felix didn't say anything but I knew deep down he was sad. He was the big brother I never had.

"Come here Felix, I know you want to." I said and motioned him to our group hug. He hugged me and Jane like there was no tomorrow.

After a while we broke apart.

"Come on Bells lets make your last days here amazing," He said.

"OK." I said and we went to the living room and I saw everybody was there.

"Aw, How sweet a farewell party." I said to them.

We talked about everything there, like memories, wishes, etc. Just simple occasion like this could make me happy because it got us closer to one another. I love my family.

The day before I leave, we –Jane, Chelsea, Heidi and Me- went shopping. And I mean_ SHOPPING _in big letters. We almost bought everything in front of us I thought the shop would run out of stock. But, what I love the most is my new dress.

At the night I was sitting on a bench in our garden. I love it so much when I was a little girl I used to plant flowers here with Mommy, Daddy and Alec.

Alec.

Sigh. I am going to miss him so much. He's my best friend. My favorite person in the world (but, of course after my parents). He knew me so well. Sometimes I wonder if he knew me more than I know my-self.

Actually I got a little crush on him. But, who didn't? He's cute. I sounded like a love-sick teenager now. Which I was supposed to be now.

Speaking about cuties here he comes...

"What's up Princess?" he asked me.

He was the only one that allowed to calls me that in non-formal events. If anyone tried to call me that they would be dead. Well, not because of me of course. Just tell my daddy and, TA-DA it's done.

"Nothing much. How about you?" I said and looked at him.

"Well, I am miserable because my favorite person in this world is going to leave me any hour from now." he said.

"Aw, Alec of course I am going to miss you too. A lot. You're on the top of my 'will be missed person' but don't tell daddy. He'll have our head." I laughed at that.

"Of course. I'd still love to live so, I won't tell." he said.

Everybody in the castle knows that I am a total Daddy's girl.

We laughed together at that.

"You know Bells. I'll miss you and I'd be lonely when you leave. So, you have to promise me that you will come home to me safe and happy." He said.

I don't know why but his word and the look on his face was just so… indescribable but it made me sad.

And before I knew it tears stream down my face. Alec saw it too and he immediately became alerted.

"Hey, hey Bells, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I, I, I just..." I trailed of. Unable to express my feelings.

"Shh, it'll be okay princess." He said and hugged me.

I rested my face on his chest and started sobbing softly. I calmed down after a while and he kissed my cheek. If I wasn't about to leave I would probably go hyper and start victory dancing.

"It is your wish right to travel around the world..." I nodded, "Then be happy. I want you to leave here happy and with no tears. Okay?" he said.

"I can't," I said. I know it was true. I can't. I would not be able to leave without a single drop of tears.

"You can Bells. You are strong I know it." He said. "Promise me?" he said and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I just could not resist it. I gave up."OK. I will try to."

"Good." He said and kissed my forehead.

One more kiss and I would explode due to happiness.

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Come on Princess, it's late and you should sleep," He said.

He took me back to my room, waited outside when I cleaned myself and changed my clothes then he tucked me in my bed like he used to when I was a little girl.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Good night Angel." Then he left my room.

If I wasn't so sleepy and tired I DEFINITELY would do victory dancing. So I did in on my head and fell asleep thinking of my best friend.

The next day was so hard. I tried to hold my tears as long as I can but when they were out of sight I broke my promise and started crying.

Fortunately Charlie was there, ready to calm me.

_End of flashback_

I missed Alec. And my family too.

Calm down Bells. Only a couple of months left than you'll be home. Don't get me wrong; I love traveling the world but I love my family more.

When I am home there would be a ball to introduce me to the world of vampires. By that time I would be 50. And I would be old enough to be considered royalty. I can't wait. I love balls and parties and my family.

_On Monday..._

Today is my first day of school in Forks High. I decided to wear a simple blue dress and pull my hair up into a ponytail.

I ate my breakfast and grab the keys to my pretend car. A truck. I know it wouldn't beat me but, it was good for my role so, I have a truck.

"Charlie I'm leaving." I shouted. Even it wasn't necessary.

"OK." I heard him shout back.

I heard Carlisle's children were going in the same school as me. Well we just had to wait.

I hope he kept his promises thought. If he didn't I'll go tell daddy and, _whoop voila _he's gone. Nope. No. That's too cruel Bella. What were you thinking?

Back to the topic.

I parked my car on one of the many empty spots and got out. I can read in almost every body's mind thoughts about me. The newbie.

How surprising it is.

I went to the office with some help from a guy who kept looking at my body. I took my notes and went to the class.

At lunch I sat with a couple of my new friend's friends. I bought an apple and lemon tea from the canteen and ate. I was eating my apple when suddenly five extraordinary beautiful persons entered the room.

I asked the blond on my right side –Jessica- who they were. Of course. The Cullens.

The bell rang and i went to my next class. Biology.

Huh.

-To be continued-

A/N : So, what do you think? Because it's holiday I am trying to update faster. My Beta is Vaneskera. Check out her stories they are amazing. For the next chapter I will skip to the forest scene after Edward left Bella. Any comments? Review please. The fist 3 reviewer will get a sneak peak for the next chapter. I promise. So, review PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Big thanks for my beta Vaneskera. Enjoy :)

To answer all of you question :

WannaBeBella13: I intentionally do that, because Bella is a daddy's girl, just like the tittle.

Magik Sause Of Death: It's OK. Yes he know but he pretend to not, because of his promise to Aro, remember? And yes she is posing as a human, just like in Twilight.

'sGirl: She's half and half. And yes she's eating.

MoonPrincess623: Yes, I for the correction and your recommend. I am sorry :)

apoloantonohnoluver96: Really? I envy you! hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

Aro's Baby girl

Chapter 6

Forks, Washington

Third Person POV

Somewhere in the woods a girl stood facing an empty space in front of her. Track of dry tears on her cheeks. Her eyes red and swollen. Her pale face looked paler and her lips quivering. Her chocolate brown eyes were empty, no emotion could be seen.

A while later a new, fresh, round of tears dripped down her face her whole body was shaking. She dropped to her knees while saying, calling... "Daddy..."

She kept calling it and louder and louder than before.

Finally she broke down, laid on earth. She sobbed loudly.

Suddenly a boy and a girl who looked no older then she was appeared at the woods. The boy wrapped his strong arms around her and picked her up. The girl looked at the sobbing girl and murmured something in her ears.

They took off running to a house not far from where they found her. They knocked at the door and a man opened it.

The man let them in and closed the door behind them.

The boy stilled carrying the earlier sobbing girl climb up the stairs and entered a room he lay her on the bed there, covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He got up and closed the door.

Meanwhile the man and the other girl sat on the living room. As the boy sat on the chair and he sighed.

"I know sooner or later this would happen..." Said the man.

"Yeah, it pained me to see her like this." Said the girl.

"But this is for the best, Jane." Said the boy.

"What are going to do now?" Said the man again.

"I don't know, Charlie. As soon as Gianna had a vision of this we came here. Straight order from Aro and the masters. They want us to bring her home. " Said Jane

"Gianna? You changed her?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, apparently she has the power to see the future." Said the boy

"You mean like one of Carlisle's children. Who is her name?" Asked the man.

"Yeah kind of like that. Alice that's her name." Jane said.

"Now we just have to wait until the morning so we can go to Volterra." Said the boy

The other two Vampires nodded. The man left the room and went to his room.

The boy got up and went outside. He sighed, thinking of his mate's condition. He knew that this was for the best. He knew after all she is his mate and she will love him back. He just wished it to already happen now.

The other girl went to the sleeping girl's room and packed her things. She packed everything the girl might need.

A while later she climbed down the stair and sat on the living room.

The boy still outside took a deep breath and exhaled it. He was trying to control his emotions.

In the meantime the sleeping girl was having a nightmare. She was having flashback of _him_. Him saving her. Him telling her that he love her. Him kissing her. And lastly him leaving her and saying that she wasn't good enough for him.

The girl woke up screaming and panting.

The boy rushed to her side and hugged her. Saying calming words on her ear. He hugged her and rocked her back and forth. She hugged him back and hid her face on his chest. A habit that she used to do as a child. After a while eventually the girl calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. The boy laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He prayed to god. He prayed to the same god he believed in when he was a human. He prayed and begged him to take away the thing that scared her so much.

The boy got up and left her room. He went down stairs and sat on the chair.

"What happened?" Jane, who was still in the room asked.

"She had a nightmare and woke up." The boy answered and put her face on her palm.

Jane rubbed his back soothingly. The boy took a deep breath and calmed his-self.

"I know you are worried..." Jane said "... but, she'll be fine. I know it. You can't break down now Alec, she needs you." She finished. Although Jane is cold to others she was nice to her family and the Volturi who she thought as a family. She knew her twin brother very well. She knew that he is worried and sad.

"It just. She's so broken. Don't get me wrong I love her. Just, she seems to love him very much." Said the boy

"Alec, listen to me. She is your mate. No matter what she will love you. I believe her love for him is just a crush or first love. But you, Alec. You are her soul-mate. The one who will keep her heart. And you know that." Jane said.

"I know." He said.

"Come on. Grab you self. We are going home in about an hour. Should we wake Bella up, or do you mind carrying her to the airport, and all the way home. I think she needs her rest." Jane asked her twin brother

"No, don't wake her up. I'll carry her." Alec said.

They called Charlie and the pilot to get ready.

Alec took Bella in his arms and they went to the airport.

Alec carried Bella all the way on plane and never let her go. He kissed her hair and forehead occasionally and she just snuggled closer to him. He was glad at the fact that she felt comfortable in his arms.

He missed her so much. He loves her more than anything. It was hard for him to let her go years ago. He had a bad feeling about this. But, he hid it from her. Trying to be the supportive 'best friend' for her. But, he regretted it. If only he did tell her not to go, she won't be hurt. And who knows? Maybe they would be together now.

After hours of flying finally they arrived at Volterra. They landed on the airport and greeted by Felix and Demetri. As soon as they saw Bella they shook their head together.

_I can't wait to see what Master would to him once she saw her_. Felix thought.

Meanwhile in Demetri's mind there were only plans to avenge on the Edward Cullen.

They went to their own car. Because there were 6 of them they took 2 cars.

Bella, Alec and Demetri. While Jane, and Charlie went with Felix.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is it confusing? I will send a teaser for 3 people who can guess right what did Jane whispered to Bella in the forest (p.s.: it's Italian). Oh, and which one of the Cullen's do you think should be evil? Vote on my Profile. Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Big Thanks for my beta Vaneskera, you are the best!

* * *

And now the Q&A:

Q: Is Charlie a vampire or not? (Im A Black Wolf)

A: Yes, he is.

Q: Plz tell me Alec isn't gonna be her mate (kittykatkitkat)

A: He is going to be her mate

Q: I'm confused wasn't she just going to the school? (jacs654322)

A: Yes, she is going to school.

Q: How come she didn't know it was Alec? Come on! Anyone could tell who he is! He's Mr. Hot! (lolo14988)

A: What are you talking about? She does know it was Alec.

* * *

I guess everybody knows this but, I have to say it so...

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 7

Alec's POV

Ugh, I missed her.

It's been 32 years since the last time I saw her. I knew a vampire couldn't live that long without his mate. But, I tried. I knew this is what she wanted, and I always want her to be happy.

I knew that she is dating one of Carlisle Cullen's 'children', Edward Cullen. I heard he can read minds and all. I bet he's very frustrated now, because he couldn't read his 'mate's' mind.

Mate, thinking of him taking her away from me is... agonizing. She is MINE. She is MY Bella, not his. I knew I sound possessive but every vampire or even man should be when their mate is in the arms of other man.

This Edward Cullen is the youngest yet the oldest of Carlisle's children. He's physically 17 but he was the first to change. He is a teenager, hormonal teenager. Argh, things he can do to MY Bella.

He is younger than me in both ages. And he is obviously no better than me. Not, being rude or self-centered but, it's true. I knew Bella better than he does. I know every single thing about her, and he doesn't. And I have her Father's blessing and he'll never have it. And the most important thing is she is MY mate.

But, Edward Cullen is not that bad after all. It's not his fault if he fell for her, why not? She's perfect. She is his singer. That boy is a growing teenager, he's not sure of his feelings yet. So he just assumed it was love. Maybe he does love her. I don't know. But, if he hurt her in anyway, I swear to God I'll make him suffer.

Right now I'm in my room, waiting for an order or missions. There's nothing much to do since Bella isn't here right now. She is the center of my world. Everything I do is to make her happy.

I heard footsteps nearing my room or chamber whatever you want to call it. I sniffed the air and automatically knew it was my sister, Jane.

"Brother dear." She said and sat on the chair across from me.

"What is it Jane?" I said and closed my book, not that I was reading anyway.

"How do you feel?" she asked. She is my twin sister; she would know what I feel.

"You know the usual, horrible." She sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Like if it isn't obvious." I snapped.

"Hey, don't be like that. She is partially my sister too." She snapped back at me.

"I know. I'm sorry Jane." I sighed and put my face on my hand.

Felix walked nearing my room. I knew it's him from the sounds of his heavy footsteps. He opened the door and said,

"Alec, Jane, master Aro wish to speak to you. He and the other masters' are waiting in the throne room. He said it's about Bella and it's urgent."

I was half way to there when he finished. As soon as I heard Bella I knew it was important no matter what it is.

"Master." I bowed and walk to the center of the room.

"Ah, Alec where is you sister?" Master Marcus asked.

"I am here master." Jane said as she entered the throne room.

"I have news about Bella." Master Aro said.

"What is it, sir?" I said. I hate being rude, but if it was about Bella I would do anything.

"As you know I was monitoring her through Carlisle and Charlie. Carlisle has said that their family is leaving Forks, because Edward thinks that it was better for Bella to live without them. They are leaving tonight except for Edward. He is going to end it first with Bella and left her. And Gianna has confirmed It." he said. Not looking quiet happy about this.

As soon as he finished I heard some growls, including mine.

"You all know that they were currently dating and I am afraid that I have to send some of you to bring her here sooner than the plan." He said.

"I want Alec and Jane to leave tomorrow noon and bring her back here with Charles as soon as you can."

"Yes, master." Jane said.

"And remember she'll be heart broken when you arrive. Take care of her as best as you can or you know what you'll get." He said sternly.

"Of course master." I said.

Then he dismissed everyone else expect me and Jane and the elite guard.

"Alec, I know you are as worry as I am, but she'll be fine. Although I don't mind ripping that boy into pieces..." He said to me.

"I know master. But I can't help it." I said.

"Don't worry Alec. She'll love you back. She is your mate, I can tell you that." Marcus said.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, master." I said

"Don't mention it." he said.

Jane and I left the room to prepare for the trip tomorrow.

The next day, Jane and I left Volterra at noon. We arrived there during the afternoon.

We ran to the forest to the direction of her 'house'. I picked up her scent and ran to that direction.

We found her not far from the house. She was laying on the ground and not in a good way. She was sobbing and whimpering. The sight of it broke my heart. Someone like her shouldn't be crying. She's too precious to be sad.

But I was furious. How could he hurt my Bella? I am going to make him suffer for the rest of his existence.

I picked her up and felt how light she is.

Jane whispered "Noi siamo qui sorella, sarete al sicuro." on her ear.

We ran to her 'house' and knocked at the door. Charles opened the door and let us in. I carried Bella to her bedroom and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

I talked to Charles and Jane, we a re going to Volterra on the morning.

That night Bella woke up screaming and panting. I immediately calmed her down.

I worried about her and her feelings to him and to me. What if she love him not me?

Jane confronted me about it. And I knew she was right.

On the morning we went back to Volterra. She was sitting in my lap as I carried her on the plane.

I am NEVER going to let her go, ever again.

- Da Proseguire -

Noi siamo qui sorella, sarete al sicuro = We are here sister, you will be safe

A/N: Sorry if there was a mistake on the Italian, I am not Italian! So you know what. Don't forget to Vote on my profile and REVIEW! This time the first 5 reviewer will get the teaser!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update! Here's the 8th chapter. Review please! and big thanks to my beta Vaneskera! OH, and thank to all of you who reviewed, alert and favorites this story!

Q&A:

Q: Earlier in the story I believe it said that Carlisle didn't even know it was the Bella he delivered for Aro and Sulpicia, but in this chapter it said that Aro was keeping tabs on her through Carlisle does that mean he knows or is he just letting Aro know that they are leaving a human with the knowledge of their existence? "(ms tori cullen)

A: Um, actually Carlisle knew it was Bella. But, he never told anybody about her. And he always careful around Edward so he didn't know about her.

Q: So does Eddie get ripped to pieces (Maybe by Alec...?)? Please? (lolo14998)

A: Hm, I don't know. You just have to wait for it! LOL

Q: Isn't Alec supposed to be young? (Magik Sause Of Death)

A: It's OK. He is 19. I mentioned it on the 2nd chapter.

Q: are you going to make the Cullen's burn or just Edward? ()

A: Hm, I don't know! You'll just have to wait for it! LOL. And you can vote on that matter on my profile.

Q: So was Aro telling Alec to kill Edward or that he just wanted him dead? (Crazyreaderduh)

A: Nope. He didn't tell him, either one of that.

For mspyrrha I tried but I can't send the teaser to you. I'm sorry.

And for ShinobiBrat21 I intentionally write that for fun. I know Barbie was made in 19-something. It was just for fun. But, thanks for your review. Don't give up on me please.

Btw, I don't own Twilight

Aro's Baby Girl chapter 8

Bella's POV

I don't remember much after he left me in the forest.

What I remember is someone whispered something in my ears and brought me back to the house.

They tucked me in my bed and I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamed the most terrifying nightmare I ever had. It was about him.

Him saving me. Him telling me that he love me. Him kissing me. And lastly him leaving me and saying that I wasn't good enough for him.

I woke up, panting and screaming. Someone calmed me down. He, I suspect brought my face to his chest and hugged me. He said shooting words in my ears.

"...it's OK, princess..."

"...I'm here, honey..."

"...you're safe..."

"...everything's gonna be all right..."

I don't know why but his present and words made me calm. I felt at peace and I fell back to my dream world.

When I woke up for the second time, it was bright outside. I realize that I wasn't in my room anymore. Where am I?

I looked around and felt familiar. I checked on my surrounding again and gasp.

_Oh my god!_

I am in my old room. In my home. I am in Volterra

How in the name of Volturi did I get here?

Oh, right. Someone brought me here I guess. I remember after he left me in the forest... alone.

I am Isabella Marie Volturi had no fear. Except to be alone. Since I was a baby I've never been alone. The last time I was alone a stranger vampire attacked me. I think his name is Riley or something. That's why my parents never let me be alone. I was always with one of the guards.

"I see, you're already awake." Someone said from the door.

I turned around to saw...

"Alec!" I screamed and lunged at him_._

Oh my god! I missed him _so_ much.

Have I mentioned he's cute? Super amazingly cute and unbelievably adorable!

He chuckled and hugged me. "Hi Bells."

We hugged for a while. For a moment there, I didn't fell lonely. I felt safe and loved.

Wait? Loved? Where did that come from?

I realized that we were on an awkward position with my leg around his hip. I pulled away and stood in front of him.

He was smiling so wildly and I started to think that his sugar was way too high. But he's a vampire...

He lifted the corner of his mouth and there it was...

My favorite thing about him. His smirk! Oh my, it's too cute I think I'm going to faint. Wait, is that even possible? Oh well...

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm better now that I'm here." That's true. But it's not exactly what I felt. And he could tell that.

"Come on Bells, you know you're a bad liar. Tell me the truth." He said to me and looked me on the eyes.

I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Honestly, I feel miserable. My ex-boyfriend just broke my heart and left me in the forest. Alone. You know how I feel about being alone." I said and looked down.

"Oh, Princess, It's OK to cry. I know you feel miserable." He sat down beside me and hugged me.

I sobbed to his shirt. He just hugged me and let me ruin his shirt.

"I mean, what did I do wrong? Why wasn't I enough for him? Am I really that worthless?" I sobbed louder.

"Shh, you're not. You didn't do anything wrong. You are more than enough. You're beautiful. It's not your fault. It's his loss." He told me.

I cried again. I didn't know how long I cried but before I know it I was boarding my dreamland.

The next time I woke up it was dark outside. I took a bath and cleaned my self. After that I went to my closet, but I realized that I didn't have fitting clothes. I have to go shopping.

I noticed a black dress and everything I need on my bed. I put them on and it fitted me. I guess it was Heidi's or Chelsea's job. I sat on the bed and sighed.

Why? Why did he leave me? Am I really that bad?

Was Alec right? He really thinks of me that way?

I loved Edward. He was ... sort of perfect. He was a total gentleman, he was kind and loving. And he loved me. He made me feel saved and loved. I knew I should move on. If he left me that means he is not my soul-mate, right?

Sure he is my first love and all that. But, maybe he's not 'the one'.

But, where can I find him? He could be anywhere. I know every vampire have a mate. But sometimes we have to wait for decades to meet them. To meet our mate. Like my daddy and mommy they found each other long after my daddy's 'birth'. How can I stand being alone for so long. I used to him loving me. But he left, so...

I knew I sounded selfish but I really wanted to meet my mate. Where is he?

Just then Alec entered my room.

"Bells, Master Aro and Sulpicia are waiting for you in their chamber." He said

"OK, thank you." I said and stood.

"Do you remember the way?" He teased me.

"Oh my god, no. I just lost my mind." I mocked him

He laughed and smiled. "Ok, then. Let's go."

We walked to my parents' chamber. It was silent along the way but it was comfortable. Alec knocked their door.

"Come in." My daddy's voice answered.

Alec motioned his head to say 'get in'. I entered the room. I saw my parents on the sitting area and walked (ran) there.

"Mom, Dad!" I literally jump on them. I hugged my mom and sniffed, smelling her sweet smell.

My dad laughed and join he hug. "It's nice to have you back Bells." He said.

"Yeah honey, I really miss you." My mom said and kissed my forehead. My dad did the same and we hugged again.

I really didn't want to let them go. I really miss them. I haven't seen my parents for so long.

We pulled apart and sat on the couch. I sat between them. I didn't care if someone thought that I acted like a child. I was really close to my parents. They always spoiled me. Sometimes I had to stop my mom from buying so many things for me. I snuggled to my mom.

"So, how was the trip?" My mom asked me.

"It was... fun. I have a lot experience." It was true.

"Honey, tell us all." My dad said. More like commanded.

"OK." I said.

I used one of my powers and project everything from the beginning to after he left me.

My dad growled and said. "I'll kill that boy! No one dares to hurt my baby!"

"NO daddy. Don't." I said. And added "Please..."

He sighed and hugged me. "I just don't like it if someone hurt my family."

My mom nodded and hugged me too. I started to cry. She rubbed my back.

After I calmed down, my dad asked why I didn't want him to kill 'him'.

"It's not his fault. Maybe he just bored and tired of me. Maybe he's right I am not worthy of love."

That made my dad angrier. "That's not true! You are NOT boring! You are beautiful and smart! He's the one who is not worthy of you!" he shouted.

I knew of course he would say that. I am his little girl he's my dad. And he loves me. Of course he would say that. We talked for hours.

On that night everybody gathered around in the throne room. They throw me a home-coming party. I had a lot of fun. I missed them so much. We stayed until midnight. My mom fussed because she thought I needed my rest. So I went to my room.

That night before I slept, I thought of everything that happens. My dad told me he was watching me through Carlisle and I understood he just worried about me. And it was Alec and Jane who brought me here. I thanked them at the party.

If _he _could forget me and move on why can't I? There's nothing impossible if we want something right?

_-_-_-_-_-_- To Be Continued -_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: So, what do you think? REVIEW please! And don't forget to Vote on my profile! You can choose the evil Cullen! It'll be closed on August 21th! And 5 people who can guess the evil cullen right, get the teaser! Anyway, **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! It's been a busy month for me. Almost all of you guess the 'evil' Cullen right so the first five got the teaser. Anyways, thanks to my amazing beta, Vaneskera for keeping up with me you're the best!

Q&A:

Q: So Bella and Alec aren't mates yet? But Alec knows Bella is his but she doesn't know Alec is his? (JillyBeanX-o-X)

A: Yes they are mates but not properly yet. He does know she was his but she doesn't. But she will, soon.

Q: Does Bella have a throne too? If not, does she get one? (Violent-rose Midnight)

A: No she doesn't. Yet. I don't know, but I think that wouldn't be needed so, no.

Oh, thanks for all of you who reviewed, alert, and favorite this story! Love you all!

Enjoy :)

Gosh! how many time do I have to say this *shakes head*, I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Aro's Baby Girl

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

A week after I arrived home things was getting better. I wasn't as depressed and sorrowful anymore. Well, I was more than happy.

Well, part of me would always love him because he was my first love. But part of me would always hate him too. I hated him for leaving me, and made me love fall in love with him in the first place.

But for now I couldn't care less about him. He was my past and I didn't need him anymore.

This weekend Alec and I were going museum. Weird huh? We were going to Museo Etrusco Guarnacci, it's a museum where the Etruscan and Roman collections from Volterra are displayed.

The museum wasn't that far either. We (Alec) won't need to run far. It was on Palazzo dei Priori, It's like on top of us right?

Well, anyway I couldn't wait to go there.

"Bells, hey are you there?" Jane waved her hands.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Good, now back to your lesson." She said pointing to my book.

I currently was learning a new language. Mom and dad said it was important; I have to learned major language so I can communicate with everyone.

So, from now on I have to study every Thursday with Jane for 2 hours.

"Jane could we take a break?" I'm tired.

"Sure, beside it's been two and a half hour." She said calmly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I closed my book and got up.

"You didn't ask and I thought you were enjoying it." She closed her book too.

"Ugh, Jane you're a pain in my ass." I said.

"Yeah, sure. But you love me." She said grinning.

"You're right." I said.

"So, about your plan with Alec this weekend ..." she began "... I heard you two are going to the museum. Is it a date?" she asked while grinning.

"What? Jane, no I don't th- , I don't-, we aren't- ..." I stumble around and blushed like mad.

"What? You're not what? Come on Bells you can tell me." She said.

"I don't know. Now that I re-think of it. Maybe, maybe not. He just asked me and I said OK. Beside I feel a little bored so, I said yes." I told her.

"Hmm, all right. But do you have feelings for him, If I may ask?" she asked.

Sigh. I sat on the couch.

"I honestly don't know. I feel safe and loved around him. His present alone, make me calm and happy. He always knows how to treat me and he was always there for me. When I was away he was the one I missed the most. It's I don't know..." I ramble off.

"So, I think you do have a feeling for him." She said thoughtfully.

"I don't know Jane. I, I, think I'm not ready to start a new relationship. I can't imagine going through that again. Especially with Alec." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Hm, that's interesting. Ok. I think you should ..." she was cut of by a very familiar voice.

"Jane, I think that's enough. Master Marcus is asking for you." Alec said from the door.

"Oops, busted." Jane said.

"Jane!" Alec said a little harshly.

"Geez, Alec take a chill pill!" Jane said and walked out of the room.

Oh my, was he here the whole time? Did he hear what I said! Oh god no!

"Alec, how long have you been there?" I asked him.

"Not long enough to hear what you two were talking about, if that's what you were asking?" he said and smiled.

"Huh? No, no, that's not ..." I answered.

"It's okay." He said.

"All right ..."

Alec smiled again and left the room.

Oh gosh that was awkward.

Alec's POV (finally)

I was walking down the hall to find Jane when I heard...

"I honestly don't know. I feel safe and loved around him. His present alone, make me calm and happy. He always knows how to treat me and he always there for me. When I was away he was the one I missed the most. It's I don't know..."I heard Bella said.

"So, I think you do have a feeling for him."Jane said.

What? Who? Another guy? Oh no. Who is it? I'm jealous.

"I don't know Jane. I, I, think I'm not ready to start a new relationship. I can't imagine going through that again. Especially with Alec." She said again.

Oh me. It's me. _Me?_ Really?

Oh Jane how much time I had to tell her not to force her. Sigh.

That's it.

"Hm, that's interesting. Okay. I think you should ..."

"Jane, I think that's enough. Master Marcus is asking for you." I cut her off.

"Oops, busted." She said.

OK that's it!

"Jane!" I said a little harshly.

"Geez, Alec take a chill pill!" Jane said and walked out of the room.

I looked at Bella and saw her face was almost as red as a tomato.

"Alec, how long have you been there?"She asked.

"Not long enough to hear what you two were talking about, if that's what you were asking?" I said and smiled.

"Huh? No, no, that's not ..." She answered.

"It's Ok." I said.

"All right ..."

I smiled again and left the room.

Oh gosh that was awkward.

She felt that way about me?

Really? Not good enough for me but yeah, we made progress, right?

God, I hope she would feel the same about me. I'm willing to wait as long as she wants. I would do anything for her. I love her so much.

I wait in front of Marcus's office. As soon as they finished their business I dragged Jane to her room.

"What the hell Alec?" she screamed at me.

"I told you not to force her!" I shouted at her.

"I didn't OK! I was just asking her!" she shouted back.

"It's still the same!" I shouted again.

"No, it's not. It's different okay! How dumb are you huh?" She said.

"I know you weren't but you were going to right? And don't even think to lie to me. I know you Jane!" I said.

"Okay, okay, I was! But I have reasons." She said a little quietly now.

"What?" I said

"I just want to know okay! I was just looking out for you and her!" she said.

"I know you're worried but that's not the right thing to do!"

"I'm sorry okay? Alec. I promise, no I swear to not force her into anything!" she said seriously.

"Alright, but if you do, there would be no forgiveness." I said.

She nodded and left the room.

I sighed and got up to go to my room.

- TBC -

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? sorry if there's a wrong reference. Oh this time the most encouraging reviewer got the teaser! LOL. I promise I'll try to update faster for you guys! And check out my other stories too! Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry again guys. I've been busy and being in 9th wasn't helping at all. A lot of exams and all that. Yeah you know me. Anyways thanks to my beta, Vaneskera. She's amazing; you could check her profile out. I edited this chapter after she beta it so if there are any mistakes, it's mine. I know you've been waiting for this chapter so I'll edit it again later! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Aro's Baby Girl

Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

Today was Saturday. Alec and I were going to the museum today.

I woke up at 6 A.M. and prepared myself, I ate my breakfast and went for a walk on the grounds.

Ugh.

I've been thinking about what Jane said about me and Alec. Is it a date? Do I have feelings for him? Does he feel the same? And did he hear what we were talking about?

Gosh, what if he did? What if he did and then he never wanted to talk to ever again? Ok, maybe that's too hyperbole.

I shook my head and sat on a bench. I looked around and noticed some of Aunty Dora's favorite flowers. My aunts and mommy love gardening, that's why there were a lot kind of flowers and plants here.

I went inside and lay down on my bed.

Edward and HIS family were farther away in my mind. They no longer an important thing to me. Well except for Carlisle. And maybe Jasper. And Emmett. And Rosalie. And Esme. No, scratch that. Not Esme. Maybe she once was a 'mother' figure to me. But she left and chose Him over me.

_But the others did too. Why don't you hate them too?_

Who's that?

_It's Cameron Bright, of course not! I'm your __conscious__ voice. Idiot. _

All right. Whatever. This is weird… maybe I should stop talking to myself.

_No, no, no. Listen to me first. You should be angry to all of them except Carlisle, he's just doing his job. _

Really? Why are telling me this? Aren't you supposed to be nice?

_Nah, psshh. Not all the time. Anyway that's the point and now I'm out!_

Ok, that was really really really and I mean it, really weird and freakish.

_I'm not freakish! You are. _

Yeah you're r-, hey! I am not freakish I-

"Bella?" Alec pulled me out of my freakish talking.

"Yeah?" I answered still a little freakish-

"Are you ready? It's time to go. Unless you don't want to?" He said and smiled.

"Huh? Yeah oh sure. Let's – let's go." I said and got up.

"Bells? Are you sure you're OK?" He asked. Worried.

"Yeah. Of course." I smiled and straighten out my dress.

We walked out of the castle and go up to the Palazzo dei Priori.

There, we saw a lot of unique collections. One of the most well-known was collection **Ombra della sera or **Shadow of the evening in English; it was about the suggestive actuality of the elongated form. And **Urna degli sposi or**Urn of the married couple in English, it was a statue of disturbing expression on the faces of the aging couple.

On the afternoon we went back to the castle and were greeted by everybody. The girls brought me to my room and locked the door.

Heidi picked a dress for me to change into and forced me to the bathroom. After I finished my 'human' or 'half-human' eh, whatever the need, they told me to sit on the bed jjnband then they sat on the carpet around it.

"So, how's the date?" Heidi asked, grinning.

"Date? Who told you we were on a date?" I asked while blushing.

"Aw, come on. When a girl and a boy go somewhere alone it's called a date." Said Chelsea.

"No. We weren't alone. There were a lot of other people there. Duh?" I defended myself.

"Yeah we know that Bells. But you know, you went there with him. Just the two of you. It's called a date!" said Renata.

We talked again well they force me to. I told them almost everything. Code: Almost. But surprisingly Jane was quiet the entire time.

When midnight came there was a knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said.

Demetri poked his head in and said.

"Bells, your Mom, said and I quote _'It's late. It's time for my darling daughter to sleep, she need her rest'_ and I just want to remind you about tomorrow's training." He said and left.

"Well guys, it's time to all of you to go and give me some peace!" I said and laugh.

They laugh too and left the room.

I went under the cover and closed my eyes.

Hmmm… Tomorrow training. It would be fun! It's been a long time since I trained. And before you asked, yes I did train when I was here before. Daddy said and I quote 'it's for your own safety'. Anyways I'd looking forward it.

Sigh...

I lay on the bed and thought to my self.

Do I have feelings for him? Do I care about him? Do I love him?

Does he have feelings for me? Does he care about me? Does he love me?

I hoped he does. Because I think I'm in love with him.

**Alec's POV**

Today was fun. When I said fun I meant fun of watching Bella have fun which means I had fun too because I am her mate. Wait, is that even make sense? That's not important. The important thing is she had fun which means I ha- , okay you got the point.

Honestly I didn't enjoy the collection; it was a little freakish to me. To me. Not others. Is that wrong? Was there something wrong with me? Or others? Nah. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with disliking them right?

The other girls seamed hungry (or thirsty since we are Vampires and we don't eat) of our 'date' detail.

And nah, not, it wasn't a date. I think. I wasn't so sure either. I but I wished it was.

I asked Master Marcus the other day about our relationship, he said it was as strong as ever. And told me to wait just a little longer for her. And I checked with Gianna too, she said _'things would happen when it's meant to be happening'. _

Ugh, psychics always say something weird. And sometimes non-understandable things.

But, at least I knew Bella and I would be together soon. Ugh, that's sounded like a psycho.

I noticed that Jane was holding her-self and being quiet. I was glad she understood that I don't want to rush things between me and Bella. She needed to be ready first. And she needed time for that. I just hoped she wouldn't take too long for that.

I love her more than life it self.

Remind me to thank Jane later. I walked to my room and found the boys there.

I stared at them, confused.

"Does someone care to explain me what are doing here?" I asked them.

"Well we're here to hear what you and Bella did today on your date. And before you asked, yes we count it as your first date." Demetri said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sat on a chair nearby. So it's the locker room talk.

"Well, it was fun. We saw a lot of things that I didn't understand what it is and we talked. She was smiling all the time. That's great right?" I told them.

We talked for more until about an hour before midnight. I shoved them out of my room and locked the door.

I sat on my couch near the book shelf. I picked a book and read it. At least my eyes and mind were trying to, but not my heart. It was still aching for Bella. It hurts to be away from her. I ignored the pain and continued my reading.

**Unknown POV**

Ha-ha. They fell for my trick! Finally the world would be at peace, no more controlling rulers. They couldn't do anything soon. Finally my plan is working! Soon the world would be under my control!

"Come back here." I heard my partner said.

"What? More?" We have been doing this for hours!

"Yes, I'm not finished yet! It has to be perfect! I can't have my elevation's gown ruined, can I? Now get back here and finish your job!" She said again.

Elevation? I don't think so. She thought she and pathetic mate and his brother would be the ruler! No! I will! And nothing can stop me!

If her '**brilliant'** plan wouldn't work then, all I have to do is get her back! Like I said nothing can stop me! I'll make sure of it!

.

.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Gosh I know it's a little too short but I promise and I mean it the next chapter will be longer and interesting.

And don't forget to review because the more you review the faster I'll update.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi guys! and yeah I'm still alive. And not in a coma or something. It's been a long time since I update -" sorry it's just I've been busy on school and there's some editing problem. Today (December 12th) is my birthday so I decided to share some joy to all of you who stick with me even when I don't update for so long and broke my promises. Thanks to SparkleUnderTheMidnightSun, Chibidinda, Rariiez, and Ciaoheiji for the gifts :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

Aro's Baby Girl

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

It had been 4 months since I've been back to Italy. And I was getting a lot better each day. I was always happy. I felt saved and loved here. I knew there were a lot who love me here, like Mom, Dad, and Alec.

Sigh.

Alec. I think I kind of figured it out. I think he loves me. But I didn't know for sure. But, one thing I knew is that I might be in love with him. Key word: might be.

I wasn't sure of how I feel. I am almost positive that I love him, but I'm not so sure about it. Okay, I think you get the point.

I wonder who could help me with this kind of thing? Maybe mommy knew. I should ask her then.

I went to her room and knocked the door. I knocked it three times, then paused, and knocked two more times. It was my signature knock. She wanted me to have one so she'll know when I visit her, to keep on her guard.

She pulled me in and closed the door. She sat on her couch and asked, ''To what do I owe the pleasurable visit?''

I rolled my eyes and said, ''Nothing Mom, I just want to ask you something.''

''Shoot.'' she said.

''Mom, I am so confused right now. I don't know how and what to feel.'' I told her.

''Okay, sweetheart what happened? Tell me.'' she said and took my hand in hers.

"Mom, I don't know what I feel, I, I, I, feel something for Alec, but I don't know what is it. I just can't find the right word to describe it.''

She smiled and said ''Bells, tell me something. How do you feel when he is around you? How do you feel when he is not around?''

I sighed again.

''When he's around I feel saved and loved and all tingly and happy. But when he's not I feel something is missing and not right.'' I said and she smiled again.

''Honey, that's exactly how I feel for your father. Maybe it's not my place to say this but I think you are in love with him...'' she said then looked at me ''... but you can ask Marcus for sure. He's the 'love psychic' you know.'' and winked at me.

I laugh at her and said, ''All right mom, I'll talk to him.'' I got up and kissed her cheek.

Sigh.

There were only four words that I really heard and remembered clearly.

_ In love with him_

_ In love with him_

_ In love with him_

_ In love with him_

_ In love with him_

It's literally spinning in my head and I think I might faint. Well not really.

I decided to visit Uncle Marcus and asked him the same question. I went to his office and knocked the door.

''Come in.'' He said.

I came in and sat in front of him. ''Hi Uncle.''

''Yes, hello to you too.'' he said and put down his books.

''Um, can I ask you something?'' I asked him.

He chuckled and said ''Yes, I already know what you here for.''

''Then what is the answer?'' I said.

''Well, maybe this is the right time to say this but, I doubt your dad would be happy about me telling you, but anyway you deserve to know.'' he said thoughtfully.

''Well, what is it?'' I urged him. Finally the truth!

''Well your bond to him is a bond of a ...''

''Marcus that's enough! Bella come with me now! Your mother is asking for you.'' Suddenly daddy came and interrupted our conversation.

''But dad, I WA-''

''No buts Bella! Come with me now! Or there will be no going out with Alec tomorrow!'' He said strictly.

''Fine.'' I said a little harshly.

Marcus was smiling the entire time we argued.

Daddy dragged me out of the room and pulls me towards his room direction. He closed the door and called my mom. My mom came rushing and asked what was happening.

''You were asking for me?'' I asked.

''N-'' she looked past my shoulder, to my dada and then said ''Yes.''

''Really mom?'' I asked her.

''Yes of course. I was wondering would you like to... to... to... Help me taking care of my garden tomorrow?'' She said and I knew she was lying to me.

''All right mom. Yes I will. What time?'' They must have a good reason for doing this.

''In the morning. I know you will have a busy evening and probably night and the afternoon too.'' she said still smiling and lying.

''All right mom. Can I go now?'' I asked and stood up.

''Yes darling.'' she said.

I left the room and went to the library. I knew mommy was lying to me. And daddy intentionally interrupted mine and Marcus' conversation. Ugh. I really want to know what our (Alec and I's) bond is.

Could he be my mate? My other half? My lover? Or is he just like my brother? And protector?

I didn't like the second opinion but maybe he is. Thinking of that was making me a little sad, so I stopped.

I picked out a book randomly and read it. Surprisingly it was Romeo & Juliet, one of my favorite books.

I read it for the thousandth time and just sat there until someone covered my eyes.

''Guess who?'' said the slightly husky, melodic and beautiful voice that I'd know anywhere.

''Oh is it my new maid?'' I teased him.

He mock gasped and uncovered my eyes. I turned to look at him and saw him pouting. "Awww, that's so adorable." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

He stopped pouting and kissed my cheek too. I blushed lightly.

''So your-oh-so-called-majesty Princess Bella, I was wondering if you interested in joining me, riding a horse, tomorrow afternoon?'' He said and bowed. I giggled again. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blush again.

''Why yes of course, I will. Besides what kind of a lady won't?'' I said with a fake southern accent and laugh.

He laughed with me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

''Hm, you look beautiful today, Bells.'' He said.

''Thanks. You're not that bad either.'' I said.

It was true. He actually looked very nice -and cute I might add-, he was wearing a gray and black long sleeved tight shirt that was rolled up to his elbow and black not too tight pants with black shoes. And I thought I dressed my self pretty good too this morning. I was wearing a little black dress that wasn't too revealing (daddy would kill me if I wear that kind of clothes) and just fell bellow my knees and a flat silvery-gray shoes.

''So, what were you doing before I bug you?'' Alec asked and sat on a couch to my left.

''Hm, nothing interesting. Just reading a book.'' I said

''Really? What kind of book?'' he asked. I knew he wasn't a big fan of books but he always respect my passion for them.

''Just the usual. You know, Romeo & Juliet.'' I told him.

He groaned. I giggled. Again. For the god knows how many time.

''Again? I'm sure it's very interesting but Bella you've read it everyday for almost half a century.'' he said while lifting his hand in surrender.

''I know that. But, I just not interested in finding another book.'' I said. And that was true too.

He shrugged and got up. He found a book of poetry by some Italian guy whose name I can't even say.

After at least an hour we went to my mom's garden and just talk nonsense there. I was a little thirsty actually, and needed to hunt.

I thought Alec noticed my discomfort and asked me when the last time I hunted was. I just smile sheepishly and said it was a little over a month ago. He glared at me and told me to change my outfit into more proper clothes for hunting.

By the time I finished changing Alec was already there looking good in his new clothes (of course he does, duh).

Oh yeah, have I told you about this? No? Oh, sorry.

We (Alec and I) hunted animals but sometimes we drank from human too. So we are omnivore? Yeah kind of like that.

I love hunting animals because it gave me an adrenaline rush. But humans, it's only natural for us, vampires to eat them. My eyes don't change color they were always brown but Alec's were either red-ish or gold-ish. It looks good on him. Well, basically everything does.

We ran all the way to the forest and sniffed. I caught a scent of a lion. I followed its direction and sprung on it. The lion was a male and it tried to fight me, but I was way stronger than him. I snapped its neck and inserted my sharp teeth. I drank all of the blood until the lion is dried. I repeated the process a few more times until I felt full.

I ran back to where Alec and I separated and waited for him.

Five minutes later he came. He still looked very nice and neat. Well, I did too. Anyway we ran back home and said our see you tomorrows.

I took a long nice bath. I lay on the bath tub and begun wooing myself. It felt good after our hunting. I closed my eyes and drift off.

.

.

.

A gentle shake woke me up.

''Bells, wake up honey. You've been here for far too long. You'll catch a flu if you don't get out now, and we don't want that right?'' said Chelsea.

''Really? What time is it?'' I asked sleepily.

''It's 9 p.m.'' She said and gave me my towel.

''What? Hm, I feel asleep and didn't notice the time. It was so comfortable in there.'' I pointed to the bathtub.

''Well yes. But if you catch a cold your parents won't be too happy.'' She said and exited my bathroom.

I put on my night clothes and went to bed.

Alec's POV

In the morning after our hunt, I quickly began preparing for our evening. I was going to take Bella to ride a horse through the forest and have a picnic for her.

After I cleaned myself, I went to the horse stable and found our horse. Mine was black with a brown and red saddle and Bella's was very light brown with deep brown and red saddle and a little gold crown on the head. It would mark the horse as the royalty's.

I prepared a picnic set with a light blanket for Bella in case she got hungry and wanted to eat.

After everything was in place, I went to her room. On the way there I saw a mirror and check my self out. I had to look nice in front of her. After I'm sure I was good enough I continued my way to her room.

I knocked on her door and went in. Bella was standing in front of her full length mirror. She looked beautiful. Very beautiful indeed.

''Hi, Alec. And before you ask, yes I am ready.'' she said and turned around to smile at me.

"All right let's go. You look beautiful, by the way.'' I said and took her hand.

She giggled and followed me out of the room.

We walked to the stable and I helped her climb on her horse.

''Thanks for helping me and preparing the horse as well, Alec.'' She said and smiled so beautifully.

''No problem, beside I was the one who offered you a ride so, I should do that.'' I said and smiled back at her.

I climbed to my horse and we began our not-so-morning-or-night-maybe afternoon walk. We rode our horses through the forest and we did some race, I of course let her win. After our third ride she stopped and told me not to let her win and play fair. So I did and I won. We did it again and we both arrived at the same time on the lake.

''It's beautiful.'' she said

''Not when you're here.'' She blushed at my words.

I climbed down my horse and helped her with hers. I laid a blanket for us to sit on and pulled out a picnic set for her.

''Wow, thanks Alec. It's very thoughtful of you to prepare all of this.'' She said.

I just nodded.

We (Only Bella) began our picnic and we looked at the lake. There were a few swans on the side of it.

Bella suddenly got up and picked up some bread in her hands. She walked to lake and crumbled the bread and threw them to the swans' direction. The swans gathered around and ate them. Then she throw some to other direction, the swans approached them and began to eat again. After a few more throws she came back and sat beside me again.

''That was very nice of you.'' I praised her.

''Thanks. It was fun.'' she said. She took some food again and ate them.

We sat in comfortable silent until she suddenly spoke.

''Alec, have you ever fallen deeply in love with someone?''

My eyes widened (inwardly).

''Uhm, yes I have.'' I said. I wondered where this conversation was heading to.

''Really? What was it like?'' she said.

I gulped. ''Err, what do you mean?''

''How did you feel for her?'' she said silently.

I gulped again. I tried to answer her truthfully.

''I feel very protective of her. And I need her like I need air to breathe. She is the world to me. She is the first thing I think about and she is my first priority. I'd do anything to make her happy. And if anything ever happened to her, I would kill my self.''

I examined her face. I saw a look of longing in her eyes but it quickly disappeared and changed with wonder.

''Wow. That's great. Is she your soul mate?'' she asked again. I noticed that she changed the past tense to present.

''Yeah, yeah, she is.'' I said nervously.

''She must be lucky to have you. I bet she is very happy right now.'' she smiled gently.

''Yeah, I think so too.'' I said truthfully.

_ Only if you knew, Bella. It's you honey_. I thought to my self.

''Does she live in our castle?'' she asked.

Oh god! What should I say?

''Yes.'' I said. Please don't ask anymore questions, please don't! But, knowing Bella she would.

''Do I know her?'' she asked curiously.

See, she asked more questions. ''Uhm, yes.''

''Really? Who?'' she asked.

God! What should I do? Oh no! Oh no! Should I tell her the truth? Was she ready? What if she hates me after this? No that couldn't happen. I would die first.

Is Master Aro okay with this? Please don't let him kill me. Ugh.

''Hello? Alec? Are you okay?'' Bella said and brought me back to earth.

''Huh? Yeah, just forget about it. What did you asked again?'' I said.

''I asked you, who she is.'' she said again.

God and Master Aro, please let me live.

''It's you Bells.'' I said.

And I heard her gasp.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Are you surprised? Or disappointed? Tell me :) I really want to reach at least 400 reviews. If you give me that I'll give you a minimal 2000 thousand words chapter. I promise and I mean it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I know, I'm such a bad author for not updating faster. Yes, I'm still alive and well. Thanks for your concern, heathermea :) Bone2702 thanks for your suggestion, I'll fix it soon. Evil-Demon-Devil Pixie Vampireandwerewolflover1994 thank you :) Happy birthday too (I guess I'm super late). danielleXD oh you just have to wait for it! And others! thank you so much for your review! Guys, check out my other stories as well. I want your opinion on them! Thanks to my beta, Vaneskera and my friend, SparkleUnderTheMidnightSun, you really should check her profile! She writes amazing stories! She's on my fav authors. Oh and I need stories recommendation and suggestion! And I have a bad news for you but before that let's read this chapter first!

Enjoy it!

Btw, I don't own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I was enjoying the peaceful evening with Alec when something came into my mind. It was something I've been wondering about for a while now. I really needed to know this.

Had Alec ever fell in love with someone before? And do I know her? Am I his mate? Does he love me back?

I decided to be bold and asked him THE questions.

"Alec, have you ever fallen deeply in love with someone?"

His expression change slightly shocked. "Um, yes I have." He said.

Oh god. I hope he already forgot about her, or that person is me. But I shouldn't get my hopes up. So calm down, Bells.

"Really? What was it like?" I said as if I didn't already know.

He gulped loudly. "Er, what do you mean?"

"How did you feel for her?" I said quietly.

He gulped again. God help me! I'm dying to find out. Please! Please! Please!

Then he answered. "I feel very protective of her. And I need her like I need air to breathe. She is the world to me. She is the first thing I think about and she is my first priority. I'd do anything to make her happy. And if anything ever happened to her, I would kill myself."

God no! He's using presents! God! He does love her. Oh god, what did I do to deserve this fate? Dumped by my first love and the one I loved now is in love with another woman. I was ready to go out of his life for good. But it seemed impossible. I couldn't do it! It's too painful to think of!

He examined my face. I quickly composed myself. "Wow. That's great. Is she your soul mate?" I asked a little innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, she is." He said a little nervously.

Oh my god! He has a mate! Alert! Alert! Mission failed! Mission failed! If before I was nearly ready, then I was very ready! Wait! I can't do this to him. If I couldn't be his lover or mate I still could be his best friend.

"She must be lucky to have you. I bet she is very happy right now." I smiled gently.

"Yeah, I think so too." He said casually.

Now that I knew he has a mate, I wanted to know who she is. "Does she live on our castle?" I asked him

"Yes." He answered.

Wow? Why didn't I notice that before?

"Do I know her?" I asked curiously.

"Um, yes."

Hmm, who could it be? Chelsea? No she's Afton's girl. Jane? Euh no! She is his sister. No, that's so wrong! Renata? Uh, oh don't think so. She's physically older than him. Heidi? No she's Demetri's mate. Gianna? No she has someone else.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

He seemed too zoned out so I called his name. "Hello? Alec? Are you okay?" I said while waving my palm in front of his face.

"Huh? Yeah, just forget about it. What did you asked again?" he said a little confused.

"I asked you, who she is." I said again. I was getting more impatient!

He hesitated for a while then answered "It's you Bells." He said.

I gasped. That was half expected and I felt my heart seemed to flutter when he said that. I couldn't think of anything else and I was speechless.

This must be a dream. A good dream indeed. If it's not, then I was already dead and gone to heaven. But if I am conscious, then this is my dream come true! Oh god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Alec is my mate. Alec is mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine.

I'm so happy I might die!

"Bells? Are you okay? I mean it's okay if you're not ready-" I interrupted his rambling by putting my palm over his mouth.

"Shut up! And yes, I'm ready Alec! Oh gosh! I'm so happy!" Oops! Did I just say that out loud? Oh well I don't care I'm so happy!

He smiled and hugged me. I melted inside!

"God, Bells. You don't know how happy I am to know that." he mumbled to my hair.

"Mmmm, me too Alec. Me too..." That was true. I knew and I am sure that I, Isabella Marie Swan am in love with Alec Volturi. My mate. My mate. My mate!

Argh I couldn't stop saying that!

Oh, now I know why daddy interrupted my conversation with Uncle Marcus! He didn't want me to know this from anyone but Alec himself! That's very thoughtful of him! Thank you daddy, I love you.

That day was the best day in my entire life! Alec holds me and we just enjoyed the afternoon together. I knew we used to do that before I knew he is my mate but just knowing the fact that he is, made it more special. And knowing that he was mine for eternity is just...

Satisfying.

It made me happy.

Sigh.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am to have you." I said and blushed (well of course I did).

"That's what I'm thinking beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve such an angel?" he asked and shook his head.

"Nothing. And for the record I am not an angel. No angel would fall down every time she walks obviously." I argued with him.

We spent the rest of our evening ridiculously arguing about that.

When the night came Alec started to pack our things and attach them back to the horse. After that he signaled for me to go up but I shook my head. I wasn't ready to answer the girls question about this night.

"Come on Bells. It's almost dark. We have to get you home or your dad is going to be angry." He said while offering his hand to help me get myself up.

I gave in and stood up.

"But Alec, I'm not ready. The girls are going to ask thousands of questions about this and I'm afraid I can't answer it right now." I pleaded with him.

"I can take care of that. You'll be safe with me." he said and arched his right eyebrow.

"I know that but how are you going to do that?" I knew that Alec could use his power but it wouldn't be necessary. That's too ... Cruel.

"Obviously. I'm not going to use my power but you'll see." he smirked.

I tried to smirk back but end up laughing along with him. As usual Alec helped me climb up my horse and he climbed his own horse. We, (our horses actually) run back to the castle and Alec called a man maid to return the horse back into its stable.

We walked together hand-in-hand and went straight to my room.

When we reached my chamber, I turned around to face him and then he kissed my hand. And I just had to blush.

"Thank you Bella. It's been a lovely evening." He said.

"You're absolutely welcome. I had a very good time." Very very amazing one, mind you.

"About my promise of keeping the girls away. As soon as I leave this room I will order Jane that from this moment on to not disturb you tonight. But, knowing her and the girls they will start tomorrow morning or maybe even dawn." He said. Aww. That so sweet. At least I can be prepared.

"That's great. At least I have time to think first." I replied.

"Ok, so it's getting late and you definitely need some sleep." Alec brushed my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Thank you Bella." He said

"For what?" I asked. I don't remember doing or giving something for him.

He smiled. "For being you. For just simply living." He said.

Awwww, that's romantic.

"Always Alec. Anything for you." I said.

He leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled and inhaled his sweet masculine scent.

He leaned closer and our noses were almost touching.

This is it. I thought. Our first kiss.

I closed my eyes and felt him leaning closer. I could feel his breath on my mouth. Our lips were almost touching when I heard a throat clearing sound.

"Isabella it's late. Go to your room now!" I heard daddy say.

I snapped out of the haze and looked behind Alec's shoulder to find my daddy with his 'angry' face.

"But dad!" I said.

"No buts! Go inside your chamber! Right now!" He ordered me.

I felt tears started gathering in my eyes. I said goodnight to both of them, and entered my chamber.

God! That was embarrassing. I do love my dad but he just ruined my first kiss. Well, almost first kiss. But that's not the point!

Ugh, I was so mad at him. How could he do this to me? I know he loves me but, he just ruined the moment that I've been waiting for since I had hormones.

Damn! I have to get him back on that. Overprotective dad! It sometimes annoys me. I knew he just wanted the best for me. But, really? Does he have to do that? Don't think so. I tried to let it go, but I couldn't. It was perfect until he came. Ugh!

I decided to let it go this time and do my usual night routine.

After I cleaned up and changed my clothes to a sleeping gown, I sat on my bed and thought of what just happened.

That day changed my point of living. I no longer have to wander this earth alone. I have Alec.

When I was just a little girl, I had, more than once, imagined Alec as my husband. We would have kids and live happily ever after just like my fairytale books and princesses. I knew the first part wasn't possible because he's a vampire and I'm a half vampire too. But maybe we could get the happily ever after.

Then the kiss. It was very perfect. I just wish that my dad hadn't come and bugged us. Sigh. It wasn't exactly my first kiss, but it was ours. And although, I knew that Alec is my mate, I couldn't help but be worried about his feelings for me. He hadn't said the words. The most important three words that I desperately want to hear.

I knew that sounds ridiculous if he is your mate then he must be in love with you.

Yeah, most likely like that.

The last thing I thought before sleep consumed me is how lucky I am.

* * *

I didn't know how long I sleep but, when I woke up it was bright outside. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed. It was the crowd that was circling my bed. Surely, Alec was right. The girls would be here first thing in the morning and here they are.

"She's awake." I heard Chelsea said.

"Ugh, could you give me at least five more minutes?" I said annoyed.

"Nope, we wasted enough time. Now, spill it!" Heidi said, or more squealed.

"Stop the squealing! You're hurting my ears!" Seriously how did they survive with all the squealing around here?

"Really? Then tell us all now or I'll do it until you break those 'sensitive' eardrums of yours!" She squealed again.

"Argh, ok. Fine! What do you want to know?" I said, giving up.

I told them everything except the (almost) kiss. Finally they were all satisfied and left my room.

I sighed and leaned my head on the makeshift pillow.

"There's more, isn't it?" a voice suddenly said.

I looked around and spotted Jane sitting on the corner. "Oh my god Jane, you scared me!" I said covering the truth.

"Bella, you know that I can read you. Answer me." She said calmly and scarily I might add.

"No. Nothing happened." I lied.

"Bells, you know that you can't lie, right? Especially to me?" She asked coldly. Okay. She's creeping me out.

"Nothing Jane, really." I said.

I am not telling anyone about that. It was so embarrassing. And private.

"Fine. If you won't tell me that I just have to find it out, myself." She said.

"Okay?" I asked more that answered.

She smiled and walked to me. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me." She said and continued "I won't push you into anything that you don't want."

"Thanks Jane." I said.

She got up and headed to the door. She stopped and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Oh and Bella?" She said.

"Yeah?" what does she want now?

"You stink! Go take a bath!" she said and smirked that similar to her brother's. She laughed and continued her way leaving my room.

Okay she's right; I should take a bath now. My hair probably looked like a haystack.

Ugh, so I took her advice and took a much needed bath.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? The bad news: This would be my last update before final exam :) I'll continue updating Mid May or early June. So sorry to disappoint you. But, I'd rather die than failed this exam. And I need story suggestion! The best story suggestion and review will get a teaser for the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

~iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey! I'm Baaaaack! Been a really long time, huh? I know. I know. Anyway I've finished my exams and got accepted into my dream high school! Thank you for your support! Thanks to my beta, Prism White! She's awesome! You guys should check her stories out! And I'm really sorry for the delayed update. I promise I'll make it up to you guys somehow. Anyway here's chapter 13.

I'm not SM so, I don't own Twilight!

-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._-._

_Alec'__s__ POV _

She said yes! That was so nerve wracking. I thought she was going to reject me, and I had to give her more time.

And again, she surprised me with saying that she was happy and had been waiting for this moment.

I love her to death. (Even when I'm technically already dead, so maybe second death).

God, I hope Master Aro and Sulpicia wouldn't kill me for this. Well, with Sulpicia it wasn't a problem, she already thinks of me as her own son. At least one of her parents approves. But the thing with Aro is, he wasn't so thrilled that his only daughter already have a mate. And he was just being a good father. But he said as long as she was completely ready he would give me his blessing. But I heard that he interrupted Master Marcus' and Bella's conversation about me and her. Well, couldn't blame him either. I would do the same thing if I was on the same position, sadly it would never happen. I couldn't be a father. Well, because I'm a vampire and my mate was a halfling. I couldn't blame her for this. It wasn't her fault and I am very satisfied with her only. So there is no problem. But, what I wouldn't give to have one? I'm sure Bella wanted kids too. She told me once when she was three that she someday wanted to have 'a big family with lots and lots of babies so no one would feel lonely.' I just chuckled, amused at her cute ambition.

Well, there was a not-so-little problem. And that was whether I should tell Master myself or wait until he knows from other. But hell, he already seen me almost kissing his only daughter. Guess just have to wait for his torture, right?

Well, the faster the better, right? Like a band-aid. Not that I remember ever using one, but helping Bella (the klutz she is) applying and removing it gave me some picture of how that felt.

As soon as I left Bella's chamber, I went to Jane's chamber.

"Come in." she said.

I closed the door behind me. I spotted her sitting on her favorite chair that looked much bigger than her, reading a book. I walked over and sat on the chair next to her.

"Jane, I need a favor." I said.

She arched an eyebrow and urges me to continue, while her eyes stayed on the page of her book.

"Please, tell the girls to leave Bella alone tonight. She doesn't want to be disturbed." I continued.

"Why? Did something happen?" She said, while hiding her amusement.

"Sister, I've known you for centuries and I know that you already know what happened. Even before I left this evening." I said.

"Well, yes. Gianna's gift really comes in handy." she smirked and close her book.

"So, you already know that I'm going to come here right? And you told them what I said, right?" I asked, unsure.

Jane looked at me on the eyes and rolled her eyes.

"Brother, you speak like you only know so little about me. Of course I did. We won't bug her tonight. Or rather until the sun rise." she said.

I sighed out of relief.

I thank her and go to my own chamber.

Wow.

I just did it.

I just told her everything. I guess it was the perfect time anyway. And it had been months since she came back here. But, I would gladly delay it if she wanted. Hell, I'd buy her a star if that's what she wants. That was cheesy. But good.

I had never feel giddy like this. I felt like a teenager all over again. I know technically I am but, I never felt like one.

So, it's all new to me.

Sure, I had dated some girls for fun. 'Cause living forever alone wasn't fun at all. But I never felt like this. Only Bella could ever make me feel this way.

Thinking of her made me feel giddy all over again. I just wanted to stay with her all the time, so I can watch every and each one of her movement. That is creepy, but I couldn't help myself. I mean, we had been away from each other for like, so many years. I was a little scared that she wasn't the same girl she used to be, before she went with Charles or Charlie as she likes to call him. Maybe she didn't like strawberries anymore? Maybe now she likes purple? Not blue anymore? Maybe she hated classical music now? Well, the last one wasn't very likely, because I saw her play the piano like a week ago. God, I didn't even know she could play. When did she learn to play? Who taught her? That boy? The stupid Cullen? Well, that could be.

I didn't really know about her relationship with Edward 'cause I was too jealous to care. But, I always watched her. Ask Gianna she would tell you how I force her to sat down and told me what was happening with Bella everyday back then. But I always asked her to not tell me anything about her relationship with that boy. Maybe he did teach her and as I requested, Gianna didn't tell me anything about it. Felix called me a love sick baby and I took away his senses for a long 5 minutes. When he came back, he would do it again, and I just did the same thing, until finally I grew sick of it and left him be. He never learned his lessons. I sometimes wonder if he had a mental disorder when he was human. And Demetri, yeah, he would just sat on the corner of the room and pretend to make fun of me like Felix did, but I knew he wanted to know about Bella's life too. He always cared about her, like a brother would to his little sister. Not that Felix didn't, it just that he is more the calm, but protective big brother.

I could recall the day when I confronted Demetri about his affection to Bella. God, that was embarrassing. He told me that he didn't care for Bella in 'that' kind of way. He said he just care for her in a brotherly way. Ha ha. It was funny. Not really, we kind of had a fight. (I did take his senses away).

Tomorrow, I have no mission and no training. Maybe I could spend it with Bella? That is, if she wants to.

Well, I should ask her father first. And tell him about my confession. So I went to his office and go inside.

"Master." I said.

"Well, you've finally come, my boy." He said from the chair he was sitting on.

"Master, I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Alec cut the crap and come here! You know I don't need your words!" He commands. Crap? He rarely curses! Damn! I'm in big massive trouble.

I walked to him and offered my palm. He touched it and closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes.

"Well, now I see it for myself. As much as I hate this, but I gave you my blessing. But, just-, just please, for both my and your shake, don't think of marriage now okay? Its to early." He said.

"Yes, Master." I said, embarrassed.

"Now, I understand that you want to spend tomorrow with her, but I need to speak with her first. After that you may take her." He said.

"Thank you, Master." I said.

He dismissed me and I went back to my chamber.

That went well. Except that he knew I already wanted to marry his daughter.

There, I said it. Of course I wanted to marry her. She's my soul mate, and I love her. Who doesn't want to be united as a man and wife to their loved ones? Well, I certainly want to have her as mine for eternity. But not now. Maybe later when she's ready of course.

Now, maybe I could make her some breakfast. Okay.

So I went to the kitchen and try to make some breakfast for her. Code: Try.

Well, you see, when I try to cook it doesn't always end well. Some food tasted good, some just uneatable.

Hm, I remember the days when little Bella and me tried to make some food. The short version: the kitchen was a mess, Bella and I had to take another bath (separately), and there was no food. So, I just gave her blood. Err, yeah and Sulpicia wasn't so happy about the mess. Aro just laughed. The wives fussed over Bella, and Felix, being Felix, started a food war. That was hilarious. And at the end of the day, everyone is in the bathroom trying to clean their hair (and body) from flour and eggs.

Since that little 'accident' Jane always said that, "never put Alec and cooking on the same sentence, because they clearly doesn't belong together." That happened when Bella was only about 1 and a half years old.

I wonder if those fun days would come back? I hope so. I'd love to see her smile and laugh like that again.

"Alec? What are you doing in here?" Said a male voice from the doorway.

"Err, hello Dem. I just want to try to make some breakfast for Bella." I replied.

He took a couple of steps closer to me and said, "Are you sure? You haven't cooked anything for years. Not that you were a great cook."

"Well, why don't you come here and help me instead of standing there and talking about my career as a chef." I said a little irritated.

"Chill, bro. I was just asking." He said, and stands next to me.

"So, what are you making?" He asked.

"I was thinking about some pancakes, or maybe scrambled eggs, what do you think? Any suggestions?" I asked him.

"Hm, I think pancakes would be fine." He said.

I nodded and then we started making pancakes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- 30 minutes later -_-_-_-_-_-_-

"No, Dem. I told you, we should flip it with a spatula after it turns brown." I said, frustrated.

"No, man. Felix told me that we should toos it up and catch it on the pan again." Demetri argued.

"Yeah, we did that for like ten times and look what happened? There are pancakes on the ceiling!" And that was true. We tossed them with too much power and they hit the ceiling. "And since when did we started trusting Felix for kitchen help?" I said again.

"Err, I don't know. Since he was the only one who gave it to us?" Well, that was true too.

Well, I guess Jane was right.

"Where are the girls anyway? Aren't they supposed to know this kind of thing?" He asked.

"The girls are in Bella's room. You know the whole 'interview' thing." I said.

"Well, let's just finish this, OK?" Dem said, pointing the unmade pancakes.

._._._._._._. 15 minutes later ._._._._._._.

"Finally." Demetri said, while whipping his forehead of his 'sweat'.

"Yeah, that wasn't too hard, right?" I said, while leaning back to the marble counter.

"Are you kidding? I'm centuries old, and that was one of the hardest thing I've ever done." He said.

That's true. Making pancakes is hard. I'd rather execute 100 vampires than do that again.

"Well, Alec, now that our masterpiece is here, I'm going to clean my self, okay? Pancakes and my odor isn't a good combination or also Chelsea said. So, just wish Bella a good morning for me." Then he left.

I looked at the pancakes again. It didn't look so bad. Maybe Bella would love this.

So, I picked up the plate and went to Bella's chamber, or room. Yeah, whatever you want to call it.

"Knock, knock." I said while knocking the door.

"Who is it?" Bella asked from the other side of the door.

I smiled. It was one of the games that we used to play when she was little.

"It's me, milady. Your poor little man bringin' you what you desire." I said.

I heard a giggling sound from inside the room. I loved making her laugh.

"Oh, then you shall come inside, my knight in shinning armor." She said, and opened the door for me.

I stepped inside, and she closed the door behind her back. She walked to her private 'living room'.

"So, what did you bring, Alec?" She said smiling from the chair in front of the fireplace.

"I bring you..." I smiled and uncovered the plate. "...pancakes!"

She squealed and hugged me. "Thank you! Oh you know I love pancakes!" She said. I sat both of us down on her sofa, and gave the plate to her.

"Strawberries! I love them! Thank you very much, Alec! You know me so well!" She said, and took a bite of the pancakes.

"So, how does it taste? Not too bad I hope?" I asked her.

"Hm, it's good. Great. A little too sweet, but still delicious." She said.

"Good. 'Cause we have no idea how it tastes and know that it'll taste horrible to us." I said, relieved.

"Us? What do you mean by us?" She said confused. Whenever she was confused she would frown and look so damn cute. Hey, call me a sissy, but it was true.

"Err, Demetri helped make them. Oh and by the way he said, Good morning to you." I explained to her.

She smiled. "Oh, please tell him thank you for the pancakes, they taste delicious." She said.

"So, he got the thanks, and I don't?" I teased her.

"Of course you do silly. Just let me finished this so I can thank you properly." She said and dug her pancakes again.

Huh? What did she mean by properly? Guess I just have to wait to find out. I watched her eat and finish her pancakes.

She put the plate down and licked her lips.

"So, thank you for the pancakes!" She said, and kissed my cheek. So, that was properly.

"You're welcome Bells. Glad, you love them." I said.

After that, we just talked about everything. We played 20 Questions and I asked her about her travels, and in turn she asked me all about what I did when she was away.

By the end of our conversation she was sitting on my lap, snuggling close to me. I love feeling her body close to mine. She was warm, but not as hot as a human. So a nice change for my cold body.

"Alec." She said suddenly.

"Hmmmm?" I answer.

"Since when did you know that we are mates?"

I smiled, remembering that day. "Since the moment you were born, Bells." I said.

"Wow." She muttered.

I chuckled. "Bella this might seems scary but the moment I looked at your eyes for the first time, I know we were destined to be together. And that you were my mate. And I loved you since then, even though you were just a little newborn baby." I stopped and stared at her eyes.

"I always loved you. But when you were little my love for you isn't the same way as now. I loved you like a brother would. And as you grew up, I love you like a best friend would and finally, now, I love you as someone would love their mate." I said.

She stares at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. It make me feel helpless." I said, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not sad. I'm so happy, Alec! Knowing that someone loves me that much is surprising." She said.

I just smiled and hugged her again.

"Just remember Bells. I'll always love you forever. I'll never stop even if you ask me to." I told her.

"I love you too, Alec." She said. I looked down at her as she pulled away. "And I would never stop. I knew I loved you all along, I just don't realize it. I missed you so much when I was away. And I could never go without you again. So don't even think that I'll ever ask you to stop loving me." She continued.

As she said her last word, a tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away and held her face. I looked into her eyes and found her love for me. And then I leaned in and kissed her lips.

-Aro's POV

One of the things that a father doesn't need to know or see about his daughter is her first kiss.

And I almost saw my daughter get hers.

Thank god that I was near them!

I was walking through my castle, strolling actually when I saw them walking to her chamber, so I followed them. I wondered why he didn't notice that I was there. I had to train him more. So he could protect my daughter perfectly, like she deserved to be.

And, just so you know, they were holding hands.

So he did it. Well, I already knew this, since this morning when Gianna came to inform me about her vision, I 'accidentally' saw that in her mind.

Well, I was furious. I still am. But, apparently my dear wife, Sulpicia thought that it was the perfect time. And she prevent me from 'accidentally' interrupting their evening. Sigh. Like mother like daughter.

The confession I could handle, but the kiss? Nope. I didn't think so.

It's hard to imagine my little girl having her first kiss already. It felt like yesterday when she took her first breath and fell asleep in my arms. And now she had a boyfriend and almost had a first kiss.

Wait a minute! She.. That boy? Forks?

Gah! I forgot that she had a boyfriend before! That means she already had her fist kiss and other things. I hope she didn't do anything other than kissing.

We clearly don't want to take a risk, right?

I had to speak with her, but that would be humiliating. Maybe I should ask Picia to do that? Yes, she's a woman too, so that would be less humiliating.

You think being a vampire leader is hard? Try being a teenaged girl's father, it's definitely harder. And the fact that my daughter would forever be a teenager didn't help at all.

It's not that I didn't want her to be happy. It's just she was still too young to be married and all that, don't you think so?

But she would be forever 18 anyway. She would never be old enough in my opinion.

Anyway let's just forget the marriage thing now. I should find Picia, and ask her to do 'the talk'. Yes, the faster, the better.

I went into our chamber, and found Picia sitting on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. Her face wearing a frown. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble.

"So, Aro, darling, please enlighten me, and tell me what you just did?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Err, uh, what are you talking about, honey?" I stuttered.

"Oh darling please come here, and sit next to your wonderful wife!" She said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

I sat next to her, and looked at my suddenly interesting floor.

"Hmm, Aro tell me. Is it true that you just ruined your daughter's evening?" She said calmly.

I gulped. "Err, no honey-" she glared at me "Err, maybe yes." I gave up.

"So, what exactly did you do?" She asked again.

"I, err, I uh,"

"You what darling? Oh yes I know what you did. You told her to go inside her room when they were talking outside her room! And that. Is. Not. Okay!" She yelled.

"But, honey-" I began.

"No buts! Aro, listen to me! Alec and Bella are mates! You know you can't separate them! You know what would happen if you do! And I don't want my daughter to go through that! So don't ever do something stupid like that again, or you can sleep on your throne!" She said, clearly pissed.

I know, frankly I'm the vampire king but when it comes to my wife, she could be scarier than the devil when she's angry.

"I know darling. I know!" I said, defeated.

"Then why did you then?" She said in a soft voice.

"I... Don't really know." I said. "I guess, I just don't want to lose my baby girl. She's my angel. I just don't want to be away from her."

"Awww, honey. She's my daughter too. I know what you feel. It's natural for you to feel that way. But doing that isn't going to help you. You just have to accept that she's not that little anymore. She's not a baby anymore. She has a mate and it's natural for her to do things with him. I thought we already had this conversation, baby?" She comforted me.

"Yes, we had. It just that, she was a baby when we talk about this and she didn't do 'things' with Alec. But now she's all grown up and started doing 'things' with him. It just that it kind of bug me that someone is doing 'things' with my daughter." I explained to her.

"I understand baby. And I forgive what you did. I'm sure Bella will too. But you just have to promise not to do that again, okay? No more 'accidental' activity, okay?" She said.

"Of course darling. Thank you for understanding. I promise not to do that anymore." I said.

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and just savored the moment.

A/N: So, wdyt? Tell me! Cheesy huh? I know! Too cheesy? Bad? Good? Just tell me! Don't forget to review guys! I'll give you a little gift if you do ;) and follow me on twitter: anandadwii thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey! Been a really long time! Sorry for the delayed update guys. There were some bad news and I just couldn't bring myslef to write any new chapters then. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) please tell me what you thought of this.

Beta note: I just wanted to say that I'm glad to be working on this piece again.

Previously on Aro's Baby Girl...

"I love you too, Alec." She said. I looked down at her as she pulled away. "And I would never stop. I knew I loved you all along, I just don't realize it. I missed you so much when I was away. And I could never go without you again. So don't even think that I'll ever ask you to stop loving me." She continued.

As she said her last word, a tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away and held her face. I looked into her eyes and found her love for me. And then I leaned in and kissed her lips.

Aro's Baby Girl Chater 14

Bella's POV

"Knock, knock." The knocking on my door and a voice outside pulled me out of my reverie. I smiled. Hm. Alec. My wonderful mate. I had no doubt that he really was my soul-mate.

"Who is it?" I answered from the couch in front of the fireplace where I currently was sat upon.

"It's me, milady. Your poor little man bringin' you what you desire." Said the voice outside, with a mock Texan accent.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his lame attempt. Then, I tried my best reply to him. "Oh, then you shall come inside, my knight in shinning armor." When I opened the door, I couldn't stop myself from marveling at him. God, what did I do to deserve this wonderful man?

He stepped inside and I closed the door behind us. I walked to my 'living area' silently inviting him in. I sat back on the couch in front of the fireplace and asked, "So, what did you bring, Alec?"

Only then I noticed him holding up a covered plate. "I bring you, pancakes!" He said and uncovered the plate. Instantly my mouth watered at the sight.

I squealed and hugged him."Thank you! Oh, you know I like pancakes!" Yes, I truly did love pancakes. Especially with my favorite fruit, strawberry. Imagine my delight when it was really strawberry pancakes! He handed me the plate and I took a bite.

It was quite delicious, but too sugary to my liking. Well, anything Alec made would taste good to me because I know he really made an effort to made it. And I told him just that.

Then he revealed that Dem helped him in the kitchen and had told Alec to say 'good morning' to me. I told him to thank Dem and he complained, saying that it wasn't fair that Dem got the thanks, and he didn't. Little did he know that he'll definitely get something more than that.

He watched me as I ate my breakfast. At first, of course it was weird to have someone watching you eat, but when they've done this from the moment you started to eat—which in my case was since I was born—you'll get used to it.

After I finished, I put the plate down. I thought over my plan to 'properly' thank him, and decided I was gonna do it. Besides, why the hell not?

So I did. I kissed him on his right cheek. Of course, after I've done that I looked down and blushed.

After that we just sat there and talked. We even played twenty-questions. By the end of our conversation I had unconsciously sat right on his lap and snuggling to him.

He was cold, but warm at the same time. He gave me that warm aura that made me felt home and safe. I knew that I only recently found out that we were mates, but then there was no denying my feeling for him had already deepened.

A though cross my mind and I decided just to ask it out. "Alec."

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Since when did you know that we are mates?" Just out of curiosity.

He smiled, and got that far away look on his face, as if he was remembering the past. "Since the moment you were born, Bells."

I truly didn't know that. Since I was born? Really? Where had I been all this time? How could I been so blind? "Wow." That was the only thing my mind could think to say.

He chuckled and continued telling me his story. "Bella this might seem scary, but the moment I looked at your eyes for the first time, I know we were destined to be together. And that you were my mate. And I loved you since then, even though you were just a little newborn baby." He stopped and looked down into my eyes. His black orbs, marking his lack of feeding, to my pool of brown eyes. "I always loved you. But when you were little my love for you isn't the same way as now. I loved you like a brother would. And as you grew up, I love you like a best friend would and finally, now, I love you as someone would love their mate." He said.

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. On that moment I could really feel his love for me. How much he did for me. How much I meant to him. And it warmed my heart. A tingling feeling deep from my chest that spread onto my whole body.

"Hey, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. It make me feel helpless." Alec said, and kissed my forehead. How could he be possibly more perfect than he already is?

"I'm not sad. I'm so happy, Alec! Knowing that someone loves me that much is... surprising." I said. It was true. I had never felt this kind of love before. And it made me surer than I already did that Edward wasn't what he said he was. He wasn't my mate.

Alec just smiled and hugged me again. "Just remember Bells. I'll always love you forever. I'll never stop even if you ask me to." He told me.

"I love you too, Alec." I said, without spiking a bit. He looked down at me as I pulled away. His intense gaze focusing on my eyes. Reaching deep into my soul.

"And I would never stop. I knew I loved you all along, I just don't realize it. I missed you so much when I was away. And I could never go without you again. So don't even think that I'll ever ask you to stop loving me." I continued. I really did miss him more than anyone or anything. I couldn't ever stop thinking of him. But I brushed it away as missing my 'Best friend' instead of the mating pull it really was. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped my tears away and took my face in his hands.

He looked into my eyes. Searching. And whatever it was, he found what he was searching for. And then he leaned in and kissed my lips.

Instantly my heart exploded. It felt like the sun was shining on me, and I saw stars behind my closed eyes. His lips were cold but at the same time, warm against my own. I could feel his breath as he devoured my lips. Never had I imagined that a kiss could be like this.

I didn't know how long we kissed, until he pulled away and looked into my eyes. Forehead still touching and lips were panting with unnecessary breath.

"That was the best moment of my entire existence." Alec said.

I could speak. I just nodded and pull away so I could lean my head against his hard chest. I didn't know how long we sat there. We just talked and talked. Until it was time for lunch and Alec took me to the kitchen and once again 'try' to make me a lunch.

I watched as he read the instruction to make Lasagna. He would occasionally looked down at the paper and stared at it like it was burning his eyes. I laughed then and there. Finally he gave up and let me help him made my lunch.

After an hour, and one very messy kitchen, I ate my lunch. Alec was grinning ear to ear. Proud of himself to be able to make my lunch. Well, actually, I made it but he helped so that could be counted as well, or so he said.

We spent the afternoon walking outside, in the garden. We sat near the tree we planted all those years ago and watch the sun set.

We stayed there until the night came. We even saw some stars. Alec said he saw a constellation that looked like the shape of a squirrel. But I thought it look more like a koala. When it was time for me to sleep, Alec carried me to my bedroom and tucked me in. He kissed my lips and forehead before whispering his love for me and leaving the room.

I dreamed wonderful dreams that night.

.

.

.

.

.

It was almost twilight the next day when I opened my eyes again. Wow. I slept for a really long time. Maybe it was the emotional rush that made me so tired. But still, almost 24 hours? What's wrong with me? But I just shrugged it out. I was disappointed to see that Alec wasn't there. Well, maybe he had other things to do, rather than just watching me sleep. For a really long time at that.

I walked in to the bathroom and freshened up, then I went to my closet and search for what to wear. It was almost night so maybe not something too dressy. I found my favorite pair of jeans and complete it with a plain, short sleeved, light Tosca shirt. I decided to forgo the makeup and just put a bit of perfume. Not that I would make my original scent fade. Then I put on a Tosca flat shoes.

After I feel ready I head to the throne room where everybody usually was at this time. To my surprise I only found my Daddy and Uncles there. No Alec. No Jane. No Dem. No Felix. No elite guards at all. Except for Renata who stood there on the edge of the steps. I walked to the steps near my daddy and ask, "Daddy, where are the Elites?"

He answered me but not with the loving smile I always get. "Isabella... There's been an emergency. The elites were sent to took care of it." Emergency? What kind of emergency could it be? This must be big. For all of the elites had been sent to took care of it. "What kind of emergency it is, daddy?" I asked, fearfully.

He sighed. "Remember Victoria?" He said, looking directly to me.

"Yes." The nomad vampire whose mate's was killed by Edward to 'save' my life. "What's wrong with her?"

He sighed again. "Well Gianna has seen her changing a lot of humans. Apparently she's creating a newborn army." He said. Oh. Wait. What? Why would she do that?

"According to our theory she was trying to avenge her mate's death by killing Edward's mate. An eye for an eye. And she still thinks that _you_ are his mate so she basically is trying to kill you." He said calmly.

"What?" No. No. No. All those innocent lives. Turned into vampires just to be killed was because of me? I've caused many to lose their lives?

"Isabella! Stop that right now! I know what you're thinking! And NO! It isn't your fault. If anything, it is that damned Cullen's fault! He shouldn't have exposed a 'human' to our existence." My father yelled at me.

"B...but..but all that innocent lives daddy! They'll die because of me! I've ruined their lives! So many lives! What if they have a family waiting for them at home? What if-" I started to say when uncle Marcus cut me off.

"_No_ darling. It is _not_ your fault at all." He said.

"We don't want you to say nonsense like this ever again!" Uncle Caius added. I just sat there on the ground and cry my heart off. My mom and aunts joined me on the floor and tried to calm me down.

Suddenly our new secretary came running to the throne room. Me and the Queens got up and stared at her, and she bowed before us.

"Perdonami maestro, ma ci fosse stata una chiamata dal signor Felix. Ha detto che c'è stato un incidente e uno dei Elites è rimasto ferito. L'esercito e Victoria sono tutti morti. Sono tutti a loro modo qui, Maestro." She said in Italian.

No. No.

Please, God, don't let it be Alec. Please I couldn't loose him. Not now. Not ever. "Chi si è fatto male?" My daddy said. The secretary looked at me and then looked back to the ground.

"Mi dispiace dirti questo. Ma era il signor Alec che è stato ferito." She said. NO. NO. NO.

Why God why? Why do you have to be so cruel to me? The last thing I heard was a scream that I realize was coming from my own mouth before everything was dark.

Translation:

(-) "Perdonami maestro, ma ci fosse stata una chiamata dal signor Felix. Ha detto che c'è stato un incidente e uno dei Elites è rimasto ferito. L'esercito e Victoria sono tutti morti. Sono tutti a loro modo qui, Maestro." ~ "Forgive me master, but there was a call from Mr. Felix. He said that there was an accident and one of the Elites was injured. The army and Victoria are all dead. They are all in their own way here, Master."

(-) "Chi si è fatto male?" ~ "Who is hurt?"

(-) "Mi dispiace dirti questo. Ma era il signor Alec che è stato ferito." ~ "I'm sorry to tell you this. But it was Mr. Alec who was hurt."

A/N: I'm not Italian so, sorry if there are some mistakes. What do you think? Please tell me. This time some lucky people will get a teaser. Yeah. And if you have time you can follow me on twitter anandadwii thanks ;)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi, been a really long time! Sorry for the delayed update guys. RL is catching up on me. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy ;)

Previously on Aro's Baby Girl

BPOV

Why God why? Why do you have to be so cruel to me? The last thing I heard was a scream that I realize was coming from my own mouth before everything was dark.

Chapter 15

Alec's POV

Smile.

That was all I could do then. After all, my mate, the woman that I love with all that I am, just told me that she loved me.

It had taken all my self control not to jump around like Jane sometimes does whenever she feels happy about something.

And we shared our first kiss, too. It was magical. Now, I kind of sound like a girl. But hey, give me a break, I've been waiting for that moment since I knew she was my mate.

I wasn't fond of the idea that it wasn't her first kiss. Well, to be fair, it wasn't mine either. I had some lovers in the past. Nothing serious. I just courted them to fill my free time. Immortality couldn't be more boring than those times before Bella had been born. She lit up my world. She was my shining star. My angel. My home. My everything.

Sure, I could go on and on and on about how precious she was to me.

This morning when I told her how I've loved her all these past years, I hadn't expected her to say it back. I knew she would someday love me too. But I didn't expect her to just welcome this. Us.

Late that night after Bella went to sleep, in her room of course, Demetri knocked on my door, demanding my presence at the throne room immediately.

When we went in everyone was silent. There was tension in the air.

Before I could ask what was wrong, Master Aro stood and opened his mouth.

"Well, all Elites are here now. Let's begin the meeting." He said.

Meeting? The Elites were all here, that could only mean problems.

"There's an army of newborns in Seattle. This army is very dangerous. They mean trouble. We have to take care of that. I trust you, Elites, to take care of this. You all will leave immediately on the private plain straight to Seattle. I trust Demetri to lead you to their location. End all of them, but bring back the leader. Alive. She will be personally punished here. I'll take care of that." He said seriously.

The Elites nodded. Interesting. A newborn army. A good fight.

Usually I would be one of the most excited to go on a mission. But a mission means leaving Bella behind. I didn't really like that now. But duty is duty. I had to go. No matter what. Bella would understand. I would make it up to her, later, of course.

"Master, may I ask who the leader is? A woman? That's strange. I haven't heard of a woman being an army leader except for that Maria woman, back in Texas." Jane, my fierce little sister, asked.

Master Aro sighed. Not a good sign.

"It's Victoria." Master Caius suddenly said, understanding his brothers problem with the woman.

Victoria. That bitch.

Excuse my language, please.

I could only conclude one thing. She is trying to take Bella away from me. No. That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't allow it.

I personally thought that she was either stupid, or in denial. She should have figured out that Bella wasn't that pathetic Cullen's mate when he could walk away and leave her so easily. In the middle of the forest, no less.

I would personally kill her. No. I wasn't allowed to. Yet. Maybe I could compromise with Master Aro.

The fact that Victoria was the leader made this all the more exciting. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. Kill her, preferentially.

The Elites left the room. I went to my room and changed my clothes to my mission uniform. Specially designed, by Heidi, for all the Elites. She made all of us wear it on every mission. I tried not using it once, not a smart move. In the end I just have to wear it. She designed differently for each member, a representation our power, she said.

I went to Bella's room and decided to just enter. It was almost midnight. Bella was still peacefully sleeping on her bed. I didn't dare to disturb her. So I just sat next to her and held her hand. I inhaled her scent. Memorizing her. I gave one last kiss on her forehead, and left her bedroom.

I was just about to close the door, when I heard her whisper my name.

"Alec..." She turned over. Still sleeping. "...Love...you."

I smiled. Dreaming of me, sweet girl? I shook my head and closed the door. I ran to the throne room where everyone else was.

Almost all the Elites were there. Ready to go.

Heidi was the last one to enter. As expected. We left as soon as Master gave the order.

The plane ride was excruciating. I felt anxious already.

Tension was in the air. I spent most of the flight siting on the farthest seat, near the window, away from the noise. Thankfully, my teammates kept their activity silent, respecting me. They knew I was already on edge, and even the always playful Felix knew not to disturb me.

Landing in Seattle couldn't be faster. No luggage. We used the private plane.

Demetri, as instructed, began leading the search. We found them near the harbor. It was a mess. Dead human bodies were laying here and there. Most of them missing parts.

A slightly older vampire, but still in his newborn phase also, stood in the middle. Screaming profanity to his army.

He couldn't be the leader. Such an amateur.

We watched as they tried to clean up the mess and leave. Stupid newborns couldn't even clean properly. Making huge mistakes that could endanger our kind by exposing our existence.

Demetri make a sign for us to attack as planned earlier on the plane.

The girls, or women as the insist to be called, Felix, Afton and Santiago were to attack the army. Demetri and I were gonna take the leader, both the boy and the woman. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

We didn't take long. We went to their base camp to attack. We waited until the leader, Riley left the newborns.

Few minuter later after he was no longer within hearing range, we attacked, and Demetri began tracking Riley.

We found him in an old abandoned building. He was standing on the middle.

'I'll take him. You go find Victoria.' I signed to Demetri.

'OK.' He signed back.

He took off quietly to find Victoria.

I straightened up my pose, ready to get my hands on him.

I stepped out of my hiding place and began my attack. I ran behind him and took ahold of his neck. He was startled, but he fought back. He flipped us over, but failed to dropped me, so I landed on my feet. His recently fed body was stronger than me, but centuries of experience certainly helped me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked cockily.

He began circling me. "Ah." He noticed the crest on my cuff links. "A Volturi guard." He laughed.

He tried to attack me again. But of course failed to do so.

He growled. "You think I'm afraid of you? NO. I don't care if you're Volturi or not, no one is gonna mess with me and my Vicky."

Oh wow. That nickname certainly didn't fit her.

"Arrogant much?" I said.

He growled again. With all his growling, somebody gonna think he was a werewolf instead of a vampire.

I concentrated and used my powers on him. I took away his senses but kept his ability to feel and speak.

"Can't do anything now, can you?"

I stepped closer to him and ripped off his middle finger. He screamed so loud. Louder than my sister used to.

I ripped some more of his fingers, and enjoy his screaming. Music to my ears.

No one dared to threaten, or even plan to hurt my mate without getting past me. They'll have to kill me first.

I ripped both of his arms off and enjoyed his even louder scream.

Out of nowhere, a vampire attacked me. I tried to get away but she succeed half-way ripping my right arm. And it hurt. Like a bitch.

I growled. I was caught off guard and Riley got his senses back. He fell to the floor, a sobbing mess.

"How dare you hurt him! You have no right to." The vampire, Victoria screamed at me.

"Oh, believe me. I have every right to do so." I answered.

She roared and attacked me. She definitely got a benefit out of my injured arm. But I successfully avoided her blow.

"You tried to hurt my mate! I have every right to hurt and kill you both!" I roared back to her.

I guess, all this roaring were getting to me.

"That bitch deserved it for killing my mate!" She screamed at me.

"No. Edward Culled and his family did! They killed your mate. Bella didn't!"

She didn't seem to care for what I said, instead she lunged again for me. This time she somehow managed to ripped my already hanging right arm completely off. Let me tell you, that hurt more than like a bitch.

Fighting with one arm, not to mention the left one, was quite difficult. Victoria fight dirty. She would hide and then suddenly appear out of nowhere and attack. Maybe it was her gift. Hiding. That could be why Demetri always had a hard time tracking her.

Geez. She always attacked on my vulnerable side. The right one. One time she got a hold on my neck and tried to rip it. Some of the right side skin there were actually ripped, it gushed a lot of venom.

God. Where were the others?

We continued fighting. Finally I succeed grabbing her neck and ripped her head from her body.

"Alec!" Screamed Heidi.

"Victoria? She's here? I tracked her and couldn't find her. She lead me circling this area and to the newborn's place." Demetri exclaimed, clearly sounding shocked and a little disappointed with himself.

So much for a help. They came when the enemies were dead on the floor.

Well I was in the floor too. The injuries effect's and exhaustion began entering my body.

"Alec! Are you okay?" Jane said, clearly panicked.

"Well Jane, he's laying on the floor, missing an arm and half of his neck skin is ripped. Do you think he's okay?" Felix said.

He's lucky he was her mate, else Jane would have killed him for saying that during this situation.

"Shut up Felix! This is not time for your stupid jokes!" Jane said.

"Guys! Let's just move him to our plane. Felix, Afton, clean all these mess up!" Commanded Heidi.

"Wait! Bring that bitches, body but don't re attach her head." Jane said, remembering Master Aro's order.

"Hey how about this one?" Asked Felix, nudging Riley's torn body with his foot.

"Whatever. He isn't important. He's yours to handle, just please, Felix, do not bring back any body parts to our room, or so help me, the next time you know it's you're own separated body parts you're gonna play with." threatened Jane, must be traumatized from that time where Felix did exactly that.

They moved me to the plane and tried to fix my injuries. They attached my hand back and helped me closed my ripped neck skin. God. It did hurt.

Not long after that, Felix and Afton came back. They said that they had cleaned everything up and we had nothing to worry about. We took off to Italy soon after that.

I didn't know if it was the separation, the injuries, or what but the plane seemed to take so long. I missed my mate so much already. Why couldn't it be faster.

Finally after what felt like a year, we landed in Volterra.

_I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world~_

With an annoyed sigh, Felix answered his phone. "Ciao Maestro? Sì, è bene. Solo irritabile perché gli manca il nostro piccolo Bells. Cosa? No! Dille solo che sta bene e che ci sarà presto. Va bene, grazie, Maestro." (Hello Master? Yes, he's fine. Only cranky because he misses our little Bells. What? No! Just tell her he's fine and that he'll be there soon. Okay, thank you, Master.)

"What is it, Felix?" I said urgently.

"The new secretary told Bella you were hurt very badly, which is not really untrue, and she fainted. Probably thinking the worst. Poor Gi-"

I didn't need to hear the rest. The important thing is that I needed to get to her as soon as possible. She must had worried herself too much. My little mate, always thinking of someone else before herself.

I ran as fast as I could straight to her room. Before I could reach her door, Master Aro caught me.

"Master." I bowed to him.

"Rise, Alec. Now, where do you think you're going just now? Bella's room? I don't think so." He said.

What? He couldn't possibly do this right? This is a crime! "What? Why? I thou-"

"No. Go to your room, take a bath and change your clothes first. My poor girl doesn't need extra worry seeing your torn clothes, and honestly, you smell awfully close to ashes." He said. Oh. OH. Right. He was right.

"You're right master. Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." I said and got ready to leave. Half way there, Master called me back.

"Yes master?" I said.

"Thank you. You just once again proved that you're good enough for her." His face was serene.

"Anything for her. Thank you master." I said and left the room.

Good to know he's approving of me. Now where was my towel? I needed to take a bath.

I knocked on Bella's door later that night. Or dawn. Yeah... I really couldn't care less about it.

She was resting on her bed. Her usually peaceful expression was replaced with a mask of terror.

With a sigh, I sat on her side, being careful of my hand. I hadn't fully recovered, but Bella was my first priority. I tucked strands of her hair away from her face. Sigh. My beautiful mate. How did get so lucky? She started to stir and her eyes fluttered, as she let out a small moan of distress. "Alec..."

She trashed her head right and left, while still whimpering and moaning my name. I lift her body and rest it against mine, trying to hug her without disturbing my injuries. I lean her head on my chest, hushing her cries.

"Shhhh, I'm here Bella. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm fine. Wake up, honey." I told her over and over.

I rocked her back and forth. Her heartbeat increased and her eyes fluttered open. She titled her head up to look at my face. Her mouth opened and formed a perfect 'O'. Her face, a clear picture of shock. "Alec!" She practically screamed at me.

She launched her small frame and hugged me. It usually wasn't a problem for me but my injuries were definitely disadvantaging. I hissed when she nudged my injured shoulder. Her eyes quickly widen, and she started tearing up.

She retread back and looked at her bed, silently crying. "I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to. I-, I-, I'm just sorry." She babbled through her tears.

"No, it's fine Bella. Come here." I gestured for her to came back to my arms. She hesitated a bit but did so.

She hugged me carefully, mindful of my obvious injuries. Once she found a perfect position she hugged me tighter and started shaking up.

"You're here. You're okay. Oh, I was so worried! Sh-she told me you were injured badly and I just couldn't imagine, I-. Oh Alec." She choked up at the end.

I rubbed her back, and let her get it all out.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. Don't worry, princess. I'll be fine. It was nothing."

She suddenly squirmed out of my arms, and looked my in the eyes.

"Nothing? Nothing?! Alec you are hurt! Look at your shoulder! Your right arm! It was ripped off, wasn't it? And what is that on your neck? She ripped your head off? That b-"

"Calm down! Bella! Your heart is racing! Deep breaths honey!"

"Calm down?! You told me to calm down! Alec! With those injuries she could have killed you!"

"But she didn't, and I'm here now. So please calm down."

She took some deep breaths and glared at me.

"Okay. Now, let me explain. Yes, my right arm as you can see, was ripped off. And no, she didn't rip my head off. She did bite my neck and ripped some skin off though. Just relax, these things have happened before and they are nothing serious, Hon. Sure it hurts but I guess I'm a little used to it. 'Sides, Afton and Heidi are helping me take care of it. It's almost healed, a day or two would do it." I told her softly.

She sighed and closed her eyes. I couldn't resist. I pulled her back into my arms, well as much as I could. She gave in without resistance and rest her head on my uninjured shoulder.

"I just hate that she hurt you. You don't deserve this, if anyone does it's me. I'm the one she's looking for not you guys, and especially not you. I don't like to see you hurt, especially because of me." She said.

"Bella... Where did that nonsense comes from? You know, if someone dares to hurt you they would have to cross me first. You don't deserve this. She blamed you for her mate's death. And it wasn't your fault. He tried to kill you. I swear if he wasn't already dead, I would torture his ass and by the time I'm finished he wouldn't dare to be even 1000 miles away from your presence. Besides you didn't kill that bastards. The Cullens did. So if her logic had worked right she should have come after those Cullen instead of you." I told her while stroking her hair.

"Now about me getting hurt because of you, that's bullshit. And you know it. Bella, I love you. I would give away my existence for yours. I'd do anything to protect you and make you happy. It is my duty to protect you." I continued.

She only nods softly. That's just like her. So selfless. Never think of herself, always putting others first. I hope she sometimes would think of her self first, especially for her safety.

She pulled away and slowly moved to my right shoulder. She looked up at me and search something in my eyes, as if she was unsure and searching for reassurance in my eyes, and whatever it was she found them. She slowly moved closer to my injured shoulder and kissed it. Then she moves to my neck and kissed my almost healed neck. Finally she titled her head up and kissed my lips.

"She's dead." I said while stroking her hair.

Bella hummed, readjusting her laying positions beside me. "Is it wrong if I say that I'm relieved?"

"No. It's perfectly normal to feel that way, Bells. She no longer could bother your life." I said, smiling down at her.

"No. Not my life. Our lives." She smiled back at me.

Our peaceful moments were disturbed by a knocking on my door. Heidi popped her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I'd like to check on Alec's injuries." She said.

"Oh no, it's fine. Come in Heidi." Bella said getting up from our comfortable positions on her bed.

Heidi walked in with her bag in tow. She sat beside me on the bed, and looked at my shoulder blades where my arm was ripped off. I intentionally had tore the right arms of my shirt so my injuries wouldn't be covered and easily checked.

She began pulling away the bandages. I put a smile on for Bella's shake who was now sitting on my other side on the bed.

I hissed when she touched the sensitive tissues there. She rolled her eyes and told me to suck it up. Finally she wrap it up in a new set of bandages and check on my neck.

"Everything looks good. Your arms will be all good in one or two days and your neck injury is all healed." She said while collecting her 'medical' stuff back to her bag.

"See Bells I told you so." I said to Bella.

Bella only rolled her eyes and accompanied Heidi out the door after thanking her.

She closed the door and got back in her place beside me.

"We should probably get up and around. Everyone would probably like to know that were still alive." She said.

She was right but I didn't want to leave just yet. It kinda felt nice this way.

"Fine. I'll go to my room now, you better get ready it's almost time for the 'after mission meeting'."

"Ok. Be careful, don't put too much strain on your arm." She said and kiss my lips chastely.

I walked out of her room and headed to mine. Well, hello reality.

A/N: So, what do you think? It's a little longer than usual. Don't forget to leave some love! See you on the next chapter :*


End file.
